Any other way
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels; Continued. What happens when Rory runs after Jess after he tells her he loves her?
1. Let's Go

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" ALTERNATE ENDING, leads to TOTALLY different plots :). **

"I get to leave first!" Rory cried and took off in the opposite direction.

"Rory, wait! Stop!" Jess called after her.

"No you don't get to walk away!" She yelled as she turned a corner.

"Hold on!" Jess called again, speeding up.

"My town! I leave!"

"I just wanna- where you goin?" He said exasperatedly.

"None of your business!" She shouted back.

"We look like idiots!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop running!"

"Stop following!"

"Oh come on!" He catches up to her for a second before she runs away faster.

"Go away, I'm leaving!" She cries.

"Rory stop!" Jess pleads.

"Why?!" She asks slowing down.

"Cuz I wanna talk to you!" Jess finishes finally catching up to her.

"About what? What do you wanna talk to me about?" She snaps at him as they both stop and face each other.

"When did you learn to run like that?" Jess asks out of breath.

"You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me if I ever saw him again? I mean he just took off. No note, no call. Nothing. How could he explain that? And then a year goes by, no word. Nothing. So he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios, with hundreds of great parting lines and I have to tell you, I am very curious to find out which way this is going to go." She didn't break eye contact with him the whole time, and when she was finished, he hesitated.

"Can we sit down?" He asks quietly.

"No! You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"

Jess looks at her, takes a deep breath and comes out with what's been on his mind since the first time he ever saw Rory.

"I love you."

He waits for some sort of response, but Rory is speechles. Jess begins to back away towards his car. When he is about to open the door, reality hits Rory.

"Jess! Wait." She cries running up to him.

He turns around slowly.

"Yeah?" he asks cautiously, not wanting to do anything to upset her anymore.

She takes a deep breath and stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips against Jess'.

She kisses him passionatley and he responds happily.

She finally breaks away from him and says "I-I love you too."

A smile breaks across his face and he pulls her into his arms. He puts his hands around her waist and she loops an arm around his shoulders.

She leans her head between his neck and shoulder, amazed at how well it fits there.

Jess, admires the gesture and leans into her sweet smelling hair. They stand in that position for a few minutes until Rory breaks the silence.

"So does this mean you're staying?" She asks looking up at him hopefully.

He tightens his grip around her waist and shrugs.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"That's a stupid question! Ofcourse I want you to stay!" She laughs and hugs him again.

"Well, I have a better idea. If you want...we can go away together."

"Wait, what?" She pulls away from him and looks at his face. His eyes are watching the crowd of people bustling through the streets.

"Well, I was just thinking for a few days. Not for good. I would never make you leave your home. Just for like..a week or a few days if a week's too long...But you don't have to. I understand if you want to just stay here."

Rory doesn't respond right away.

"Rory?"

"Well...I'd have to tell my mom...and run home and get clothes and all that...but yes. It sounds..it's...it's perfect."

"Really?" Jess couldn't believe how fast his luck had changed.

"Yes, really." Rory smiled as Jess leaned in and kissed her again.

"Well then, I say we go to your house grab some clothes and leave before midnight." He grinned. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Jess it's down the street."

"You'd rather walk? With all that luggage?"

"I'll only need one bag! I don't take a thousand outfits with me!"

"I was talking about your books."

"Fine, I'll take only my favorites."

"That's still alot."

"Aww, please?"

"Okay then."

"Yay!"

"Let's go."

"Let's go." Rory repeated and headed down the street holding Jess' hand.

**First Gilmore Girls FanFic. Hope you liked it, I'll try to update frequently, no promises! After all...it is stress time at school. Reviews are never required, but always greatly appreciated. **


	2. Careful Now

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

"Jess! Jess!" Rory called walking through her house looking around for him.

"In here!" Jess calls from Rory's bedroom.

"I was just in here and I didn't see you!" Rory smiles as she enters her room. "When'd you come in here?"

"Right after you left to go looking for me. You all packed?" Jess asked nodding at the duffel bag Rory was clutching.

"Yup." She smiles up at him.

"Did you tell your mom?"

Rory shook her head. "I was going to call her from your car, that way she won't be able to stop me."

Jess grinned. "Well, I've rubbed off on you haven't I?"

Rory grinned back and nodded. "You're a bad influence Jess Mariano." She said kissing him softly.

He smiled under her lips and whispered "Guilty."

They pull away from each other and walk out of the house together.

"Take one last look, who know's when you'll be back?" Jess says playfully.

"Jess!" Rory exclaims and slaps his arm with the same amount of play fullness in her voice.

"What? Things might change and you might not want to come back..."

"Well you wanted to come back."

"True, I did. But I only wanted to come back to see you. Now that I have you once again I don't need to come back."

"What about Luke?!"

"I'll call him every month. I swear."

"And my mom?"

"Eh...you guys are too close already. I figured some time apart would do you good."

"Jess!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. You can call her everyday if you need too."

"And Lane? And Suki? And Jackson? And Ms. Pattie? And Babette? And Cesar? What about Kirk?! No one whose lived in Stars Hollow can go a week without hearing a Kirk story."

"I can."

"Jess!!" Rory whined.

"Alright, alright. We'll come back."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." Jess smiled and kissed her again.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Now that's more like it."

Jess leads the way back down the street to where his car was parked and takes Rory's things from her.

"Thank you." She smiles at him as he places the bag in the backseat.

"That's pretty light. How many books did you bring?" He asks smiling.

"I couldn't find any of my favorites! They were there this morning and now they're gone..." Rory looked saddened by the loss of her books.

"Gone? Like...in the car already?"

"What?!" Rory looked at the backseat and noticed a white plastic bag sitting on the floor.

"When did you...?"

"While you were packing your clothes." Jess smiled again and pulled Rory in for a hug.

"Thanks Jess. I love you."

"I love you too Rory."

The two stood in the now almost deserted street clinging onto each other with high hopes for the future.

But the street was not as deserted as they thought. Someone had been watching them from afar. They felt something in the pit of their stomach as they watched Jess and Rory pull apart laughing, and get into the car. They stood under the darkness of a large oak tree, hoping for a change of plans. The change did not come, and the car began to drive in their direction. Just as the headlights lit up the space beneath the tree, the stranger ducked out behind some bushes.

"So when do you plan on calling your mom?" Jess asked as he drove past a large oak tree. He glanced at the shade beneath it, certain he had seen someone. But when he looked again whoever it was, was gone.

"Oh...I don't know. Probably somewhere around New York." Rory grinned.

"What?! Rory that's not safe. She'll be worried sick by then..."

"Alright, alright. I'll call her ten minutes away from Stars Hollow. As long as we're not going in the direction of Hartford." Rory clarified, knowing her grandparents would pounce on the oppurtunity to take her into their home.

"No worries, I'm staying clear of that place."

"Okay, good." Rory smiled and leaned back in her seat.

The stranger watched the car get farther and farther away. When they could no longer see the backlights, they whispered "Careful now."

**Who was watching them? Any guesses? I know it was short but I'll try to update frequently, no promises! After all...it is stress time at school. Reviews are never required, but always greatly appreciated. :) Thanks to all the reviews so far! Reviews keep me going!**


	3. My First One

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?  
I got a few good guesses! Is it Dean, Lorelai, or still a stranger? More clues in this chapter!**

"Rory we're far away from Stars Hollow, you should really call your mom, I don't want her to worry."

"You hate my mom!"

"Not true! I just don't appreciate how she always accused me of doing something bad."

"Like taking Dean's bracelet?"

"Exactly!"

"But you did do that Jess."

"I know I did, but she still accused me."

Rory laughed and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed home first and when no one answered she called her moms cell.

"Hello dear daughter of mine!" Lorelai answered on the second ring.

"Mom?"

"No, sorry Rory. It's Bjork, I'm your new mommy."

"I was just making sure. Remember the incident of '98?"

"Gosh! Michele answers my phone ONE TIME and you thought I was kidnapped! It could happen to anybody. So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Hey! I had just met Michele, it was okay for me to think that. No, it could not happen to anybody. And why do you think I called to talk about something in specific?"

Jess smiled at the panic in Rory's voice.

"Maybe because I haven't seen you since you went to get coffee. Did you run into someone?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Mom your sarcasm isn't funny. You probably already heard who by now. We were running all over town."

Jess laughed at the memory.

"Oh...hmm let me think. A tall handsome hoodlum?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop. So where are you and Jess right now?"

"We're...in his car."

"His car!?"

"Yes mom. I'm in his car."

"Well is he driving it?"

"No mom we're just sitting in a cold car behind an abandoned building reminiscing the good times. Yes he's driving it!"

"Where to?"

"New York."

"Ah, I see. Did you plan to tell me about this?"

"Ofcourse I did!"

"Uh-huh. And when would that be exactly?"

"Well it was supposed to be the purpse of this conversation!"

"Rory, don't get in a fight with your mom over this please!" Jess pleaded.

"What? We're not fighting, are we fighting mom?"

"No! Ofcourse not. Just be back home before you get pregnant!'

She shouted that loud enough for Jess to hear who tried not to smile, but failed horribly. Rory blushed.

"Mom..."

"Okay. Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks Mom, love you too. Bye." Rory finished up the conversation and hung up.

"I'm guessing she's okay with it?" Jess asked throwing Rory a glance.

"Yup."

"So why did you blush?" Jess asked.

"What? I-I didn't blush!" Rory spluttered.

"Yes you did Rory, I saw you." A smile appeared on Jess's smooth face.

"It had to do with...what almost happened at Kyles Party."

Jess nodded, having already known what the answer to his question was going to be, he didn't have a big reaction.

---

Lorelai hung up with Rory and turned back to Suki.

"So she's really gone, isn't she?" Suki asked nervously as they passed various food stalls.

Lorelai nodded. "But she'll come back." She said, more to herself than to Suki.

Suki smiled. "Well that's good atleast! And look at the bright side..." Her voice trailed off.

"Bright side...?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows.

Suki nodded. "She's happy!"

Lorelai forced a smile. "Yeah, but remember last time she was with Jess? She was happy then too. And then..." Her voice trailed away as she payed for a cup of hot coffee.

"Lorelai," Suki began soothingly. "You can't hold a grudge against Jess for something that happened months ago! I mean, how do we know he didn't have a legit reason to leave?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Because it's Jess. And he never has a good reason for anything he does." She said angrily and trashed her fresh coffee.

---

The stranger walked down the street, the same street Rory and Jess had decided to leave together. How long had he been watching them? And why would she choose to run away with _him? _The stranger shook his head and continued down the street towards Rory's house. Maybe he could wait for her mother to come home and convice her to go after the two of them. He approached their porch when he heard another door open from the house next door.

"Hey! Who's there?" A woman's voice called out. "Dean honey if that's you Rory's not home! I saw her leaving with Jess." Babette called out.

The stranger did not respond. He had already known the fact the Rory and left with Jess. Instead, he ducked behind some bushes and slowly escaped. Babatte wandered over to Lorelai's house and looked around.

"Who on earth was that?" Babette muttered to herself as she turned and went back to her house.

The stranger looked back at the house when he was back beneath the large oak tree. Waiting for her mother was not an option. He had to go to Jess's uncle. That might not be such a good idea, but he had no other choice.

---

"Look, Jess about Kyle's party..."

"Rory, you don't have to explain anything to me. I shouldn't have acted that way-"

"But I wanted you to act that way."

Jess didn't respond.

"If I was going to do it with anyone, I would want it to be you, Jess. I wanted you to be my first one."

"Wanted? As in not anymore?"

"No, I still do."

**I'll try to update frequently, no promises! After all...it is stress time at school. Reviews are never required, but always greatly appreciated. :) Thanks to all the reviews so far! Reviews keep me going! **


	4. Babette tells Lorelai

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**I don't know if I said this chapter will be on the sixth, or if that was for my other one. But if it was for this one, I finished it and I just decided to post. :)  
IS IT DEAN!?**

He stormed towards the diner with fury blinding him. He passed many confused people on his way and some cursed at him for pushing their children. He did not care and cursed back. When he turned the corner and saw the _Luke's _diner sign moving in the light breeze, he stopped.

"Hey buddy! Move out of the way!" An angry man yelled at him as he pushed to get pass.

The stranger simply didn't respond and turned and sat on a bench. He decided to watch the diner, watch it until it was less busy. Then he would go in and confront Luke.

---

"Whoa! Is that the empire state building?" Rory exclaimed looking up at a passing tower.

Jess laughed. "Rory, we're not even near the city yet."

Rory tried to hide her embarrassment, but for someone like Jess who knew her too well, it was in plain sight.

"I...I knew that." Rory said casually and looked back out the window.

Jess smiled.

"So where do you want to go first?" He asked as they drove onto a bridge.

Rory shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you'll like."

Jess looked at her. "Rory, I'm serious. We're not on our first date, you don't have to be polite to give me a good impression. I already love you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to the road.

Rory smiled and tried to do her best rude impression; "Take me wherever you want to go boy! And don't you dare ask me again where I want to go-" Rory was cut off as Jess burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Even when you're being rude, you're too nice!"

Rory childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

"Good!" She said doing it again.

The two lost themselves to laughter as they drove off the bridge.

---

Lorelai was walking up the path towards her house when she heard someone calling her.

"Lorelai! Lorelai hun!" Babatte came wobbling down the sidewalk.

"Babette! Hi! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no dollface. It's nothing like that! It's about some stranger! He tried to break into your house!"

Lorelai was taken back. "Whoa, whoa what?"

"Yeah! You see, I was feeding Skittles her favorite cat food. You know, the ones with little bits of cooked fish in it? Yeah she doesn't like the artifical stuff. So I tell Morey that he can't be buying that stuff from Dosey's anymore! But you see, Taylor wouldn't listen! He kept trying to sell me the other kind, the kind Skittles doesn't like-"

"Babette!"

"Sorry, I'll cut to the juciy stuff. So there I am feeding Skittles when I hear something in the bushes. And I saw Rory leaving with Jess- Did you know they love each other?! And I knew you weren't going to be home for another hour so I went and took a look!"

"Okay, I did not know they loved each other...And what did you see?"

"Some tall fella! He was watching your house as if waiting for someone or something! Looked like Dean!"

"Dean!? Babette when did this happen?"

"Just an hour ago doll!"

"Babette that couldn't have been Dean! I saw him with Clara."

"Well, all I'm saying is some tall guy, in a black leather jacket and shaggy hair came by! Lorelai! You don't think it was Christopher, do you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No! Chris is...somewhere else. He wouldn't do that...Well, thanks Babette. I'll watch out for that." Lorelai smiled and bade Babette goodnight.

---

"And that over there is my favorite obscure book store. Some great work in there, none of that flashy cliche stuff. And over there is a place I think you'd like, best coffee in the city!" Jess pointed at the stores as they drove past.

"Coffee!" Rory exclaimed and looked into her empty cup from less than an hour ago. She turned to Jess with her best pouty face.

"Alright, alright." Jess smiled and drove into the small parking lot of the shop.

They went inside and ordered two regular coffee's. Both for Rory.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. This is amazing." Rory said after taking her first sip.

"See? I told you." Jess smiled and drove back onto the road.

"And this is my building." He pulled up infront of a worn down building that looked like it could collapse at any second.

"I thought you lived in Philly?" Rory asked looking at him as the two got out of the car.

"I did. I moved here a little while ago. You've been to Philly, and I remember you liking the city when you visited me in high school..."

"How long ago is a little while, Jess?" Rory asked quietly as they entered.

"Two weeks. Why?"

"You wanted me to come from the beginning!" Rory smiled as they stepped into the elevator. "Did you really move here for me?"

Jess shrugged. "You want to come inside?" He asked heading out of the elevator into a narrow hallway.

Rory nodded and followed.

**If you can't take a hint, it's not Dean. Keep guessing! Chapter five holds the answer...DUN DUN DUNNNN **

**YES!  
:)****JESS AND RORY FOREVER!**


	5. Not now

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN STRANGERS IDENTITY IS REVEALED.**

He opened the door to Luke's diner, causing the small bell at the top to ring.

"We're closed!" He heard someone call from the back.

"Really?" He called. "'Cuz the sign says _open."_

Luke froze in the back room, recognizing that voice instantly. He carefully came out and looked the man up and down.

---

"Wow, I like the paintings on the wall." Rory said admiring them. She took a sip of the coffee cup and pouted. "All gone?" She looked at Jess who laughed.

"Too much coffee will kill you, you know."

Rory shrugged. "When you're me, not enough will too."

Jess smiled and moved closer to her. He put his hands around her waist and started to kiss her. Gently at first, but Rory who had wanted this more than anything for the longest time, made it into something special. The two moved as one towards the bed and Rory fell first, and Jess on top of her. Jess pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her neck. He suddenly stopped and sat up.

"What is it?" Rory asked panting also sitting up.

"Not like this Rory." He said shaking his head.

"What?" Rory asked, saddened by the change in events.

"Rory, I love you. And I know we dated a little while ago, but we just got back together tonight. A few hours ago. I don't want to mess this up. I'm sorry."

Rory nodded. "I understand Jess."

"It's not that I don't want too, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Rory nodded again and reached over and took his hand. "I love you too Jess." She said and kissed him again.

---

_It's getting late, I wonder why Rory hasn't called. Unless Jess crashed the car again. It was his car they left in, I saw Rory's out front. Who knows how safe his piece of metal is? _

Lorelai lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, concerned about her daughter.

_And what was that Babette was talking about? Who was watching my house!? What if they're watching right now...?_

Lorelai carefully got out of her bed and went to the window that faced the front yard. She made sure the light was off before pulling the curtain slowly away.

"Oh my god!" She gasped and turned away from the window.

_I swear I just saw someone outside._

She turned back and looked outside, noticing this time it was only a crooked tree. She sighed with relief and turned her lamp back on. Then the door bell rang.

---

"What are you doing here? Get out of my diner!" Luke yelled.

"Luke I just want to talk to you-"

"No Jimmy! Jess isn't here, okay? He hasn't been home for hours. And his car's gone. I'm guessing he went back home, so go follow him if you want to. But get out of my diner."

"Luke! Jess didn't go home. He took some girl with him in his car...she was carrying a cup of coffee and-"

Luke didn't need to hear the rest, he knew who the girl was and picked up the phone and called Lorelai.

---

Lorelai walked towards the door cautiously. Who would come over at two in the morning? She yelled through "Who is it?!"

"It's me! Lane!"

"Lane?!" Lorelia pulled the door open. "Lane, honey, what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Rory?" Lane asked coming in.

"Yeah she left with Jess a few hours ago-"

"What?!"

"Oh Lane, hold on the phone's ringing. Come inside, grab a snack if you want I have Twinkies and Cheeze-It's." Lorelai instructed as she searched for the phone.

"Thanks!" Lane called heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah-ha!" Lorelai pulled it out from in between the couch seat cushions triumphly and hit the 'On' button.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai!"

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me. Jimmy's here in the diner and he said that Rory left with Jess?!?"

"Yeah she did, and who is Jimmy?"

"Jess' dad. Wait and you just let them go?"

"Yeah I let them go, and whoa? Jess' dad? Since when does he care about anything other than himself?"

"I don't know but he came in here looking for Jess-" He was cut off as someone in the background spoke. "Okay he came in here to _tell _me about Jess. What should we do?"

"What do you mean what should we do?" Lorelai asked sitting down just as Lane came back inside holding a Twinkie.

"I mean about Jess and Rory! We have to bring them back!"

"No, Luke. They'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! Totally. Hey I have to go, Lane's here."

"Oh Lane's there? Tell her I said hi."

"Hi Luke!!"

"Okay then, So I'll see you tomorrow!" Lorelai said. "Save me some chocolate chip pancakes!" She said and hung up.

---

"You know what I don't get?" Luke said turning to Jimmy after he'd hung up with Lorelai.

"What's that buddy?" Jimmy asked sitting down and propping his feet up on a table.

"Okay well one. don't call me buddy. And two? Get your feet off the table!" Luke snapped.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a cow!" Jimmy said and lowered his feet. "Now what don't you get?"

"If you _saw _Jess and Rory leave, then that means you were here for another reason. Because I highly doubt you were just passing by when you saw the two leaving. So what I want to know, is why did you come here? Here! To Stars Hollow. Is it Liz? Because let me tell you something, you're not going to get back with her! No. And if I have to make sure of that myself, then God help me I will! And you're not allowed any where near Jess! Even if he was still here, I wouldn't let you come even a foot close to him! I don't care if he's your son. If you wanted to be a father, you would've come home the night he was born WITH the diapers!"

Jimmy looked up at Luke. "If you're done with all the crap, do you want to know the real reason I'm here?"

Luke nodded, trying to keep steam from coming out of his ears.

"Fine."

**I have to update everyday now. **

**CONGRATS TO THE ONE PERSON WHO GUESSED RIGHT!**

**I-luv-jess-mariano!  
Great job :)**

**Everyone else, great guesses!**

**Please review :)**


	6. Because I love you, Silly

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Thanks to all of the reviews I've been getting! I know this is really cliche and all but reviews are what show me people want more! If I stop getting reviews, I'll think people don't like the story and I'll delete it! Please keep on reviewing. I really appreciate all of you who've read it so far and thanks! Anything you see that needs fixing, feel free to PM me! **

"Hey Lane. What happened? You look dead tired." Lorelai said pulling her almost daughter onto the couch beside her.

Lane shrugged. "Been looking for a place to live." She said through a mouth full of Twinkie.

"What? You know you're allowed here!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lane didn't answer and took another bite of the Twinkie.

"Didn't want to be a hassle." She said nonchalantly.

"That's insane! You're never a hassle." Lorelai assured.

Lane smiled weakly and popped the last bit of the Twinkie in her mouth.

"Thanks Lorelai. I'll stay for a few more days, but I have to start looking for my own place."

"Sure kiddo, but hey - if you don't find one, I get another daughter without the pain of labor!" Lorelai smiled.

"Whoop-dee-dee" Lorelai grinned and balled her trash up in her fist.

---

"Well? I'm waiting." Luke crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at Jimmy.

"Luke, I came for more then one reason."

"Well let's here them both then!"

"One was because....I want custody of Jess."

"Custody?! You can't take custody of Jess! He's an adult now!WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS GROWING UP? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS GETTING INTO TROUBLE? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE COULDN'T GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL? TELL ME JIMMY. WHERE. WERE. YOU?! And now you want custody? You've got to be kidding me. This is a joke, right?"

Jimmy looked away and slowly shook his head.

"Oh, so you're serious about this? You know he's not going to come with you. And I wouldn't let him-"

"YOU? He's MY son you dickhead!"

"Oh so NOW you want to be a father to him? Why? Why of all the times you could have come back, you chose to come and ask _now_?"

Jimmy doesn't respond.

"Jimmy!"

"Alright! Look it's a weird story okay? I just wanted to see my son when I saw the two of them leaving...why would a nice girl like her choose to leave with _him? _I mean he's nothing but a lying, stealing good for no-"

"HEY! Don't you DARE insult Jess like that! And you're saying you're his father?! And who Rory goes out with is none of your business! Heck it isn't really my business either and I'm like a father to her! " Luke shouted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say to that woman on the phone that you have to bring them _back_?"

"That, is none of your business. What I discuss with Lorelai has nothing to do with you!"

"Luke-"

"And what was your other reason for coming anyway?"

"You see? That's what you get for cutting me off and not listening to my story!"

"I would've listened if you hadn't started insulting Jess!"

"You wanna know?"

"Fine Tell me. Tell me your big important reason that I'm sure is a _very _good reason because otherwise you wouldn't be here! And I'm sure you've thought alot about this _reason _because what's a good reason in _your _eyes usually means trouble for everyone else around you. So tell me this fascinating, well thought out, important, down to earth reason. Tell me Jimmy."

"I got Cheryl pregnant..."

Luke rolled his eyes, assuming Cheryl was his latest girlfriend.

"And she said she didn't want me around her kid. She told me that if I could prove I was a good father then I could be around the kid. So I came looking for Jess, hoping to convince him to pretend I helped him grow up. I heard he's changed alot since I saw him in California. But I saw him leaving with Rory, you said was her name? Anyways, I was watching him while he talked to her and obviously she loves him because there was no screaming, no yelling and she kissed him. So I knew he turned out okay. Then I remembered his mother probably had something to do with that. Something, not alot, but something. That's when I realized I still..."

"Still....?"

"I still love Liz."

Luke nearly exploded.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I still love Liz."

"What about Cheryl?!"

"What about her Luke? She doesn't want me around! And don't you get it-"

"Get out Jimmy." Luke said quietly.

"Luke!"

"No, I don't want to hear any of this. You really can't make up your mind, can you?"

"I can! I've made it up! It's Liz!"

"No Jimmy. This week you'll say you love Liz. You'll make her fall for you again and then what? You'll leave her next week! Now get out!"

"I won't! I'll love her, and I'll tell her that. I'll make sure she has the best of everything, I'll tell her I love her everyday. I'll even paint the sky for her if she wants me to! Luke I love Liz!"

"Well that's just too bad for you, isn't? Because you want to know something? She's moved on! And she's not going to want you coming into her life again, acting as if nothing ever happened."

"Rory did it with Jess!"

"You don't even compare to Jess." Luke snarled. "And you don't even _KNOW _what happened between those two. I saw it in their eyes the very first time he saw her in this diner. They love each other, and just because Rory forgave Jess for something, doesn't mean, that Liz will do the same for you!" Luke finished, his voice dripping with deep hatred. He glared down at Jimmy. Waiting for his next excuse.

Instead, Jimmy knew he had lost the battle stood up and started to walk out.

"AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT TAKING JESS INTO CUSTODY! ONE BECAUSE ITS NOT LEGAL ANYMORE AND TWO BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Luke yelled behind him and slammed the door shut.

---

Rory woke facing a ceiling she did not recognize as her own. She was a little disoriented at first, but then quickly remembered how fast her life had changed last night. She turned over to see Jess watching her.

"Good morning sleepy head." He smiled.

"Morning..." She replied sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

She sat up and nodded. "Ouch! My head hurts like mad... Did I get drunk last night?"

"Yeah, on coffee. I told you that stuffs bad for you."

Rory giggled.

"Coffee sounds good right now." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup."

"Well to bad because I will not let you drink anymore for at least two days!" Jess laughed and kissed her.

Rory smiled under his lips and when he pulled away she pouted.

"Nothing last night and now fast kisses?"

Jess shrugged. "I have to be careful around you."

"Why?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't want to rush things, scared I'll mess them up."

Rory laughed. "You don't have to worry. It's not possible to mess things up right now."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Rory shrugged. "Because I love you silly"

Jess grinned and pulled Rory closer into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

**Please review :) I know, not my best, can't think of much right now. **


	7. First Day

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Thanks to all of the reviews I've been getting! I know this is really cliche and all but reviews are what show me people want more! If I stop getting reviews, I'll think people don't like the story and I'll delete it! Please keep on reviewing. I really appreciate all of you who've read it so far and thanks! Anything you see that needs fixing, feel free to PM me! Also to those who have been following, I went back and added a little detail, fixed time line issues and one clue to a thing later on. Feel free to go back. Mostly in chapted six. **

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan? Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own (Such as Mark.)_

"I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Lorelai ordered when she stepped into the diner.

"Comin' right up!" Lorelai smiled at her power over Luke and wandered over to the counter, where she took a seat.

She looked around and instantly wished she hadn't. Kirk was sitting a few stools down wearing a jump suit.

"Kirk?!"

"Oh, hey Lorelai." He got up and walked over to the stool beside Lorelai. He smelled strongly of baby powder.

"What's with the...?"

"Jumpsuit? I'm going skydiving. I heard recently that those that go skydiving, jump a canyon on a motorcycle, wrestle a shark or any other dangerous event, tend to live longer. It has something to do with the jolt of energy your heart gets. Therefore, I've decided to try and do atleast five dangerous tasks, so I can make my life longer. I've always wanted to be that crazy but wise old man in town who knows everything and scares little children."

Lorelai had too much to say, so she try'd to be as concise as possible. "Um, Kirk? Where did you hear that, and why would you want to scare little children?"

Kirk shrugged. "Children never took a liking to me. Maybe I didn't hear it exactly the way I thought...it may just have been my mother channel surfing and the slur of the words combined to make that. Anyways, I'm off. The guy whose doing this for me told me to be there at eleven on the dot. Strange man he is, insisted I pay him ahead of time and sign a contract. All in a dark alleyway. I assumed it had to do with competition. He didn't want other skydiving companies to try and get me to use them. Anyways, later Lorelai."

"Bye Kirk...hope he remembers his parachute." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Luke asked, setting her pancakes infron of her.

"Kirks going _skydiving._ I just said I wish he remembers his parachute."

"Did I hear something about paying a guy in a dark alleyway?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Kirk's insane."

"Luke, I'm pretty sure that was established when he was old enough to talk." Lorelai whispered and tucked into her pancakes.

---

"I'm not letting you buy any coffee, so please stop pouting at me whenever we pass someone holding a cup." Jess chuckled as he and Rory walked down the busy New York City street on their first morning together.

"Aww. Please? Not even three cups?" She protested.

Jess shook his head.

"Two and three quarters?"

"Nope." He answered, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Two and a half?"

"Stop asking." Jess asked, although he was keen about where this could go.

"Fine, two?"

"Nu-uh."

"One and a half! But that's as low as I'll go!"

"Not gonna happen." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But look! I'm all better now! I can walk in a straight line." Rory demonstrated.

"It's not that you can't walk Rory. It's that all that coffee will make you die sooner or later."

"I'm willing to take that risk!"

"Rory!"

"Aw, okay."

"That's better." Jess said, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "So, Ms. Tourist, where do you want to go?"

"You're calling _me _a tourist? You just moved in yourself! And _I _could tell that man back there where 5th was. Ha!"

"He didn't ask me."

"Because you look more like a tourist then I do."

"Fifth was in the opposite direction that you pointed."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "Nu-uhh! No way!"

"Yes way."

Rory pouted. "Aw man."

Jess shrugged. "Give it three days, and you'll be able to tell a mouse where every specific trash can is."

"People here can do that!?"

"No, but you probably could if you wanted to."

Rory grinned as the two walked past a musician playing on the side of the street.

_This is my first day with you  
I'll do anything, you want me too.  
I'll sing a million words,  
I'll catch two dove birds.  
We can walk around together  
And talk until the end of forever... _The music faded away as the two of them got farther and farther down the street.

---

"Hi! I'm Lane Kim. How much do you charge for a few months rent? Oh wow, that seems a little high, doesn't it? Yes I am daughter of Mrs. Kim, the antique owner. What-" Lane jumped, pulling the phone a foot away from her ear.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked looking up from her book, but knew the answer when she heard the loud shrieks and insults the man was giving to Lane on behalf of her mother.

"Sir! I'm nothing like my mom-"

More insults exploded through the end. Lane quickly hung up and crossed something off the list she and Lorelai had made.

"What was he talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"My mom made him buy a plate he broke. Hey! Doesn't he know, you break it you buy it?" Lane said angrily and started to dial a new number.

Lorelai was a little amazed. Who knew Lane would ever stick up for her mother? Maybe this was considered progress?

---

"This is my favorite Italian restaurant. I think you'll like it." Jess said holding the door open for Rory.

"I'll order water. I promise."

"Not like you can order coffee here anyways. Lougie is really against coffee in his shop."

Rory sighed.

"Hey Jess! What can I get you?" A man in his early to mid twenties came by wearing black pants, a white t-shirt that had green and red stiching on the sleeves.

"Hey Mark! This is Rory, my girlfriend."

"Hello Madam!"

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"And the same to you! Anything I can get you?"

"Two plates of spaghetti please." Jess ordered.

"And two waters." Rory added.

"Two spaghetti's, and two waters. Wow I must say, you two are alot better than other couples I've seen in here. They never agree on anything!"

Jess laughed. Rory smiled tightly.

"What's the matter?" Jess asked when Mark had left.

"I haven't called my mom yet." Rory said looking out the window.

"Oh well, you're allowed to use cell phones here, it's not like Luke's."

"Oh, okay great." Rory smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Mom?"

"Hi honey! How's NYC?"

"It's great, I was just calling to let you know I'm okay."

"Ahh. I'm not a grandmom yet?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. Enjoy your time. Wait Rory, he's going to let you go to Yale after winter break ends, right?"

"Ofcourse he is mom!"

"Okay, just making sure. See you...later? I guess..."

"Bye mom!"

Rory hung up and looked up at Jess.

"Everything good?"

Rory nodded.

"She did have on question though..."

"What's that?" Jess asked just as Mark set the plates of food down infront of them.

"If you'll let me go back to Yale when Winter Break is over."

"Ofcourse I'll let you go!" He exclaimed, shocked at the doubt.

"I know, that's what I told her."

Jess nodded. "Well, are you going to try some, or not?" Jess asked nodding to the spaghetti.

"Oh!" Rory twirled some around her fork and put it in her mouth.

"MMM! This is so good!" She smiled and ate some more.

"Glad you like it." He smiled and nodded to Mark, who was standing behind the counter, watching the two.

**Please review!**


	8. A Promise for that Night

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Thanks to all of the reviews I've been getting! I know this is really cliche and all but reviews are what show me people want more! If I stop getting reviews, I'll think people don't like the story and I'll delete it! Please keep on reviewing. I really appreciate all of you who've read it so far and thanks! Anything you see that needs fixing, feel free to PM me! Sorry! I Know it's late.**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan? Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own (Such as Mark.)_

"Did you find a place to live yet?" Lorelai asked Lane that night at Luke's diner. She stabbed her fries with a fork and brought it to her mouth.

"No! And every place that seems perfect just doesn't feel right." Lane whined pushing her plate of fries away from herself.

"Aw, you'll find a place. Don't worry." Lorelai smiled encouragingly,

"I hope so..." Lanes voice drifted off her mom passed by the diner, looking straight ahead.

---

"Hey ma'am! I'm sure you'd like a cup of coffee in this chilly weather!" A pushcart men offered Rory as she passed by.

Rory resisted temptation. Recalling her earlier conversations with Jess, she smiled and politely declined. Before she had left an hour ago to go explore the city before meeting Jess at the book store, she had tried one more time to get Jess to let her drink coffee. Her attempt had failed. But she had still gotten something out of it.

_"Jess, I've been drinking coffee my whole life. Another cup wouldn't do me much harm! Would it?"_

_"Yes it would Rory. Every cup counts."_

_"Please?"_

_"No, tell you what. If you promise not to drink coffee for that one hour your not with me, we might do something tonight."_

_"Something like?" Rory had pressed, her eye brows rising._

_"I don't know. We'll see." Jess had smiled at her mysteriously and sent electric shocks throughout her body._

_She blushed. "Okay. I promise I won't drink any. "_

_"That's my girl." He pulled her in for a rough kiss._

_"But you have to promise something'll happen tonight." Rory said pulling away for a second._

_"Okay, I promise." Jess grinned and continued to kiss her. He wanted to give her somehing special right now. He slowly added more pressure to his kiss and heard Rory moan with pleasure. He continued to do this, repeatedly sucking her bottom lip. They finally broke apart and the two left their separate ways. Rory heading towards the music store and Jess towards his favorite park in this city. He made a mental note to bring Rory here the next day._

It was ten minutes until Jess had to meet Rory in the bookstore. He got up from the bench he had sat at for the last hour and started to make his way back down the street. The bookstore was in view when a man called his name. He turned and froze in the chilly December air.

---

"This, this is my man!!" Liz bellowed and introduced her boyfriend to Luke.

"Hey, TJ."

"Luke."

An awkward silence followed, not many guys like to meet their girlfriends' older brother.

"So, TJ. Do you like to fish?"

"Nah. I'm really into Renaissance stuff. Like sports too. But fishing? Not for me. Went once when I was a boy with my dad. Bad memories." He shuddered.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Liz told Luke, placing her hands lovingly on TJ's shoulders.

_Boy, they sure look really happy together. If Jimmy tries to mess them up I swear I'll-_

"Luke?" Liz waved her hand infront of his face. She had apparently said something.

"Sorry! What?" Luke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can we stay for a night or two?" Liz repeated.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Luke answered. "Right up there."

"Thank big brother. Come on TJ."

---

"Jess, can we talk?"

"No."

"Sure we can! We're talking right now aren't we?"

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Come on Jess! Where's that pretty Rory of yours?"

"How'd you know about Rory?" Jess snapped.

"Saw the two of you, leave Stars Hollow last night."

"But how do you know her _name_?"

"Luke."

"Luke? He told you her name?"

"Not exactly. Heard him say it on the phone."

"And why did you hear him say it?"

"Cuz he talks so frickin loud-"

"You know what I mean."

Jimmy shrugged. "Was looking for you."

"Well you found me. Now I have to go." Jess turned on his heel and continued towards the book store. He could see a blurry outline of Rory searching the shelves. He smiled to himself.

"Jess!"

Jess did not turn around. He fixed his eyes on the book store and kept walking.

"Hey!" Rory grinned when Jess entered the store. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his cold leather jacket.

"Hey." He hugged her around the waist and kissed her hair.

"I didn't have any coffee!" Rory smiled proudly.

"That's great."

"You have to keep your promise now."

Jess nodded and looked out the window. He could still see Jimmy standing where he had been moments ago, watching him.

_I'm not going to let this guy ruin my life with Rory._

"Rory, I'll be right back." He slowly pulled away, ignoring her protest and went back outside.

He stood a good few feet away from Jimmy and said in a deadly voice "If you are here to try and hurt Rory in any way, then I swear, I will hurt you."

"Jess! I wouldn't hurt her - I just need to talk to you."

"Forget about whatever it is. Forget about any scheme you want my help in. I'm not doing any of it."

Jimmy did not respond and Jess turned and went back to the bookstore.

When he was back inside, Jimmy watched him kiss Rory. Jimmy then made a vow to himself. He would talk to Jess, and he would be with Liz again.

**Please review! I know, nothing really happened but I was on writers block and I said I'd update daily. **


	9. Like a teenager

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**I really appreciate all the reviews. By the way, what did you think of Kirk in chapter seven?**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan? Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own (Such as Mark.) Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

"Lorelai! I found a place! It's kind of small but I'm going to move in with Zach and Brian!" Lane came running into the kitchen cluthing a sheet of paper with information on it.

"That's great Lane. Do you need any help?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of fresh coffee.

"No, not right now. It's just a vague plan. But it's hopefully going to go somewhere. It like a... 95 to 5 chance it will happen."

Lorelai smiled.

"You excited?"

"Very! I get to be away from my mom, with my band, I can be myself, I can be with Zach, I -"

"Wait, you like Zach?" Lorelai asked, eager for something new.

Lane blushed. "A little. But he doesn't know. And I would never tell him! No way, that would make things to awkward."

Lorelai nodded. _Dammit, now does everyone have someone to love except me? Is there anybody that will make me have butterflies in my stomach, nervous twitches, and clammy hands? Jason doesn't feel right at all now. _

---

"It's time for you to keep your promise!" Rory grinned when she and Jess entered the apartment.

"Okay, but Rory nothing too serious, okay?"

She pouted.

"You really want to go that far, don't you?"

Rory nodded.

Jess sighed. "Rory, like I said this morning. I don't want to rush things, I'm scared something will go wrong. But I promised myself I wouldn't run away this time."

"Jess! Like I told you this morning, you can't mess things up!" Rory exclaimed moving closer.

"But Rory-"

"No! No more buts." Rory scolded and started to kiss him fiercly. She demanded entrance to his mouth and grabbed fistsfuls of his hair.

Jess, not knowing what to do next, gave in. He moved with Rory towards the bed and the two fell together.

---

Luke smiled to himself as he watched Liz and TJ fight over who does more work after dinner.

"You washed the plates last time! Let me do it this time!"

"Last time we were at my mothers house! She told me to wash them. Now it's my choice!"

"No. I won't let you."

Luke laughed. Amazed that people could fight over something so silly.

"Liz!"

"TJ!"

"Hey! I'll wash them!" Luke offered standing up.

"No big brother! This is your house and you're letting us stay here. The least we could do is clean up after ourselves."

"Yeah Luke. Let us clean up."

Luke shook his head and started to clear the table.

"You two just relax." He ordered.

"Oh well thanks Luke!" TJ smiled and took Liz's hand.

"We're going to go walking around town." Liz informed Luke.

"Okay you two, be nice!" Luke called after them.

He chuckled and began to wash the plates. _I'm starting to wish I had someone to fight over stupid things with. Kirk doesn't count. Nicole...just doesn't feel right._

---

Lorelai jumped when she realized who would make her feel like a teenager crushing on somebody. She grabbed her coat and told Lane she'll be back in a few minutes. She ran down the path of her house and down the street.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted pounding on the door of the Diner. She could see a light on upstairs, so he was definitely home.

"Luke!" She called again.

She shook her head and remembered there was a key on top of the door's edge. Wow, she's already starting to forget things.

She grabbed the key and opened the door.

"Luke!" She cried again running up the stairs.

---

Luke finished washing the plates and sat down. His mind started to drift off to the days events. Lorelai had come in ranting about something stupid, but it had made him smile. He had then gotten into a fight with her about why donuts have holes in them.

Then it hit him.

He had just figured everything out when someone pounded on his door.

"Luke!"

"Liz? Is that you?" Luke called hurrying towards the door.

He threw it open to find an exasperated Lorelai standing there.

At the sight of Luke, Lorelai felt a thousand butterflies float around in her stomach. Her hands got clammy and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Lorelai?"

"Hi Luke." She smiled at him, causing an equal amount of butterflies to rush into his lungs.

---

"There's a bridge over there that I used to love going to when I loved here." Liz pointed in the direction of the bridge.

"Sounds good to me." TJ agreed. He suddenly looked really nervous.

When the two arrived at the bridge, Liz sat down immediatly and dangled her feet over the pond.

"Liz?"

Liz looked up at TJ. "Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

**What'd you think?! **


	10. It was something

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**I really appreciate all the reviews. Like I said, each meeting with Jess and Rory will start a new story, and I'm laying down the ground work for the next one. It'll be in the same story, just taking place within chapters. But that does not mean this story is close to being over - believe me. It's far from it. :) Adding this chapter tonight, because tomorrow I will be REALLY busy with finals and all that...yeah. They start Thursday! But then SUMMER!!! :)**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own (Such as Mark.) Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

"Marriage?" Liz asked.

TJ nodded. "I don't have a ring right now...It, it just hit me. Just now. When you told me you loved the bridge. I don't know why it hit me then, but it did." He sat down beside her and took her hands into his.

"Liz, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of forever with you."

Liz blushes and smiles.

"Is that a yes?" TJ asks hopefully.

Liz nods. tears coming into her eyes. "Yes. It's a yes." She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

---

"Lorelai, what are you-"

"Luke please! No pointless questions!"

"Pointless? Lorelai, you're standing in my doorway wearing a coat, sweat pants and a hoodie. What are you doing here?"

"Luke!" Lorelai smiled, out of breath.

Luke smiled back, despite the fact that Lorelai was dressed the way she was, and her hair was windblown, she looked beautiful to him.

"Luke." Lorelai breathed again before collapsing tiredly into his arms.

---

Rory and Jess lay next to each other, holding hands and panting slightly. They had finished about twenty minutes ago and now they were just lying talking about other things. As if nothing ever happened. Finally, Rory couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you Jess." She nuzzled into his side.

"For what? I've been waiting to do that myself..." He let out a small laugh and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jess spoke into her hair and the two drifted off to sleep.

---

Luke didn't know what to do. She had fallen into his arms, after saying his name repeatedly. Was everything okay? She looked like she was about to cry...

Luke gently picked Lorelai up and went and laid her down on the bed. He then took the phone and dialed Rory's cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered sleepily.

"Rory? It's Luke."

"Hi Luke..." her words turned into a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Nothing, never mind. Hey, is your mom okay?"

"Mom?!" Rory quickly became alert.

"What is it?" A voice asked sleepily in the background.

_Probably Jess. _Luke thought.

"Yeah, Rory. Your mom came here a few minutes ago and she looekd upset..or excited...or something. She kept saying my name and was smiling-"

"Nothing's wrong with her Luke!" Rory said as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Then what is it?" Luke asked, confused.

"She...I don't know how to say it. But she wants to be with you."

"Oh." Luke smiled. "Thanks Rory."

"Umm...you're welcome?" She said confused.

Luke hung up and turned to face Lorelai. He smiled and went and tucked her in.

He had finished getting ready for bed himself - he was planning to hit the couch - when Liz's voice came through the floor.

"Luke!" She called happily from the Diner.

Luke hurried downstairs and flew into the Diner.

"Liz, Liz what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm engaged big brother!" Liz cried happily and threw her arms around Luke.

"You-what-Oh my god-That's great! Where's TJ?"

"He's out, looking for a ring." Liz smiled. "Don't I just have the best guy?" She asked dreamily.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, he's perfect for you."

"So what about YOU big brother? Find the one for you yet?"

Luke shrugged. "Maybe." He said and told her the story of what just happened with Lorelai.

---

"Who was that?" Jess asked pulling Rory back into his arms.

"It was Luke...he was really worried about my mom-"

"Is she okay?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah. She's going to be great."

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

Rory nodded and sunk into his arms and drifted back to sleep.

---

"Lane! Help me move Brians box of comic books!" Zach called.

"Coming!" Lane grinned and pelted out of her new bedroom and outside. _Just last night I was telling Lorelai about this idea! And now..._

"Grab it from there." Zach instructed.

Lane nodded and complied.

"Where do you want it?!" Zach asked Brian, who was hooking up the television set.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter."

Zach and Lane dropped it where they stood.

"Watch it!" Brian said.

"Hey, you said anywhere." Zach pointed out and collasped on the sofa he and Brian had moved in earlier.

"Wheres Gil?" He asked grabbing a Pepsi from the box that had been left on the ground.

"With his family. It's his daughters birthday." Brian answered plugging some wires in.

"Dude! What about band practice?" Zach asked, obviously still annoyed that there was a married guy in the band.

"Well Zach, his family does come first..." Lane muttered quietly.

"This is what we get for letting a married guy in the band!" Zach exclaimed, taking a sip from his can.

Lane shrugged. "Okay you guys, I'm going to go and finish unpacking my room. If you need me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zach waved a hand at her.

Lane turned away, slightly insulted. She marched back to her room and closed the door.

She leaned her back against it and grinned. Hey, it was better than nothing, wasn't?

**Once again, reviews are never required, but are always greatly appreciated. **


	11. Do I need an occasion?

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**I really appreciate all the reviews. By the way, this chapter might suck because I'm in a really crappy mood right now. Sorry if it dissapoints. **

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own (Such as Mark.) Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

"Luke." Lorelai moaned in her sleep. "Luke!"

Luke emerged from the bathroom and hurried towards her.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Are you okay?"

"Luke." She said quietly and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here Lorelai." He smiled and took her hand soothingly.

"Luke." She smiled and started to sit up. "Is it...morning?"

Luke nodded, grateful to hear words come out of her mouth that weren't his name. It meant she was going to be okay.

"Did I...did we...what...."

"Nothing happened Lorelai." Luke said calmingly. "You came over and fell asleep."

"I...what?"

"You came over, and fell asleep." Luke repeated calmy.

"Why...oh! Luke!"

"Yeah Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked at him, and next thing she knew she was pounding his chest lightly with her fists and was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Lorelai...it'll be alright...what's wrong?" Luke asked, patting her hair.

"Nothing's wrong!" She sniffed, pulling away. "I-I just feel like an idiot...for, for wasting eight years!"

"Wasting? What are you talking about?"

"Luke." She said quietly and fell into his chest again.

"Lorelai? Can, can I tell you something?" Luke asked nervously.

She nodded.

"Um...last night..."

"Luke I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed I just came here and-"

"No, no! I'm really glad you came. I was going to say...that right before you came, I realized something."

"What was that?"

---

Jimmy had no idea where to start looking for Liz. He wanted to get his family back together, but seeing how Liz and Jess each took their own paths, it was very hard to trace Liz. He had already found Jess thanks to Luke, but Lizs' whereabouts remained unknown.

"I wonder if Luke could tell me that..." He muttered under his breath. Then shook his head violently. _No! Luke is already pissed off at me for going back, and he yelled to me that he didn't like me. So why would he want to help me? Because he'd be helping Liz too!_

Jimmy practically flew to the train station when he realized that Luke would do anything to help Liz.

---

"Rory?" Jess nudged her to see if she was awake.

She turned over and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hi Rory." Jess smiled warmly.

She smiled back and murmured "Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" She yawned and looked at the clock which read 5:30AM.

"I had to get something ready for you." He replied.

"For me?!" Rory cried excitedly and sat up.

"Yeah, here you go." He handed her a small box wrapped in velvet.

She opened it curiously and gasped at the gift it held.

"Jess! It's beautiful!" She hugged him and attempted to put the bracelet on by herself.

Jess chuckled. "Let me help you." He smiled and carefully fastened the bracelet around her slender wrist.

"What's the occasion?" She asked when he was finished.

Jess shrugged. "Do I need an occasion?"

Rory grinned. "Aww! Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Do you like it?" Jess asked pulling away.

"I love it." She smiled and kissed him again. She twisted her fingers in his curly hair and pulled him down on top of her.

"Rory-" Jess mumbled under her lips. "Rory, it's to early..."

Rory smiled and pulled away. "Okay. Thank you for the bracelet. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "And...maybe it's not to early, technically we could have stayed up."

Rory laughed and pulled Jess onto her again.

---

"Aww TJ! It's beautiful." Liz gushed, admiring the ring TJ had found for Liz in a little shop ten minutes away from Stars Hollow.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and kissed her. "So when do want to get hitched?" He asked.

Liz shrugged. "Any times good for me." She smiled.

"How about now?"

"You mean elope?!"

TJ nodded.

"TJ..."

"Alright, alright. But we get to have a sculpture made out of beer ice of us at the wedding!" He said and put his arm around Liz.

She chuckled and both of them headed into the diner.

---

Luke had been watching Liz and TJ from the counter. He had given her the ring, and from what he could see, it was magnificent.

"Uh, Luke?" Kirk asked nervously. He had been struggling to eat his food for the past few days due to a broken arm caused by his sky diving experience.

"Yeah Kirk?"

"I ordered eggs and toast...you gave me bacon too."

"But I gave you the eggs and toast at least, right?"

Kirk nodded stiffly.

"Well then, why are you complaining? Free bacon!" He laughed and turned to look at Liz and TJ who had just walked in.

"Hi big brother! Look, TJ just gave me my ring!" Liz glowed and showed her finger to Luke.

He smiled and congratulated the two.

"Thanks Luke!" TJ sat down and picked up a menu.

"Wow, you have alot of variety here, don't ya?" He asked looking down the list of breakfast options.

Luke nodded. "What's your point, TJ?"

TJ shrugged. "All I'm saying is, that if you had less options, then people would favorite the food more, and you'd get more business." TJ continued, referring to the almost empty diner.

Luke, despite the odd behavior coming from his future brother in law, stayed relatively calm. "TJ, almost noon, the only person in Stars Hollow who eats right now, is Kirk." Luke said, nodding towards Kirk. "And if I had less options, people would get bored easily."

"Well I'm just sayin-"

"Actually, I agree with TJ." Kirk chimed in.

"What?!"

"Well, it would also cut down on the cost." Kirk reasoned.

"I'm not changing my menu." Luke said simply.

"Luke, give the idea a chance-"

"Guys, guys!" Liz interrupted, coming in between the ridiculous fight. "Relax! It's all good...variety is good, but cutting down on options could also help. It doesn't matter!" She laughed and Luke and TJ put their bicker aside.

"Alright!" TJ said hastily. "Luke, I'll take a cup of coffee and some pancakes." TJ ordered.

"Coming right up." Luke went back into the kitchen and gave Cesar the order.

"Here you go." Luke said four minutes later, setting the food down in front of TJ.

TJ thanked Luke and began to eat.

Liz pulled Luke away from Kirk and TJ and whispered: "Big brother, you're really calm. Something on your mind?"

"Calm? Nah, I'm just...normal."

"Come on Luke! Normally you would have kicked anyone who insults they way you run your business out. What's on your mind?"

Luke hesitated for a moment, then told Liz everything.

**Once again, reviews are never required, but are always greatly appreciated. Still in a bad mood. **


	12. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Hey Guys! I'm in a better mood today :) I added more details about Lorelai's real reaction to Rory leaving with Jess in chapter three, My First One. Here's chapter twelve, what exactly did Luke tell Liz?**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other characters I do own . Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

"Right after you and TJ left last night...I wanted someone to love myself. Someone I could fight about stupid things with, someone that'll make me feel better...someone that's special. I just realized who it was when she came to the apartment."

"Lorelai." Liz nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. And she just kept saying my name...again and again. And she collapsed in my arms and so I put her to sleep and I called Rory, because I was worried something was wrong with Lorelai...and Rory told me that nothing's wrong with her, that she just wants to be with me. I didn't know how to react! Then you came home, and you saw her and all that...This morning after you and TJ had already left for the day, she kept saying my name again. So then we talked."

_"Nothing's wrong!" She sniffed., pulling away. "I-I just feel like an idiot...for, for wasting eight years!"_

_"Wasting? What are you talking about?"_

_"Luke." She said quietly and fell into his chest again._

_"Lorelai? Can, can I tell you something?" Luke asked nervously._

_She nodded._

_"Um...last night..."_

_"Luke I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed I just came here and-"_

_"No, no! I'm really glad you came. I was going to say...that right before you came, I realized something."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Well, Liz and TJ were fighting about who does the dishes. And it amazed me that how people in love can fight about something so stupid. Last night they were engaged. And there's no way it's the time for that right now, but..."_

_"What are you talking about, Luke?"_

_"Lorelai, would you maybe...want to go out for dinner this weekend? Or see a movie or something?" Luke asked nervously, rubbing his hands together._

_Lorelai gasped. A mixture of tears from crying and tiredness filled her eyes. "Luke..."_

_"I understand if you don't want too!" Luke said hurriedly. "I mean, the whole thing with..Jason. Dammit, are you still with him?" _

_Lorelai shook her head. "I broke up with him last night."_

_Luke's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"_

_Lorelai shrugged. "He...wasn't right."_

_Luke sighed. "I don't want to be the rebound guy, but how about this weekend?"_

_Lorelai smiled. "This weekend sounds perfect." _

"Aww Big Brother!" Liz gushed and shook Lukes arms. "Where is she now?"

"At work. She'll most likely be by for lunch."

"That sounds great!" Liz clapped him on the arm.

"Hey Liz! Come look at this pancake! It's shaped like that guy we saw at the fair last week!" TJ called from the counter.

"Ooh! What guy?!" Kirk asked excitedly and jumped across the stools to where TJ sat, knocking over a pile of menus.

---

Jimmy had decided against going back to Luke right away, and decided to try and find Liz on his own first.

_The operator! That's where I could get information on Liz...wait, I don't know where she lives...Dammit! _Jimmy angrily kicked the trash can that had been strategically right next to the bench where most kids sat and ate messy snacks. He kicked it again when he saw Jess and Rory arrive at the park holding hands.

_Hm, maybe if I approach Jess infront of Rory he'll talk to me._

He slowly walked towards the two of them who had stopped infront of a large oak tree and sat beneath it.

"Oh great..." Jess muttered when he spotted Jimmy coming their way.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"Nothing." Jess shook his head and took out a book from his back pocket.

"You brought a book too?" Rory asked, amazed. Jess looked at her and saw that she was holding Atlas Shrugged

He nodded and held up The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway. "Didn't you already read that?" He asked eyeing the accursed Atlas Shrugged. He had only read it because he had been trying to get Rory to fall for him. He had to admit though, there had been some good parts to that 40 page monologue.

She grinned. "I should say the same to you, Hemingway!"

The two laughed and Jess didn't even notice when Jimmy reached them.

"Jess! Hey!" He said happily.

Rory looked up.

Jess ignored him.

"Jess?" Jimmy tried again.

Rory looked at Jess, waiting for a reaction. When she saw his hard face, she knew this man must not be welcome in Jess' life.

"Hey Jess! I think I passed an interesting looking music store on the way here...can we go look at it?" She asked.

Jess looked into her eyes, and when he saw that she was trying to help him get out of a tough situation, he nodded.

"Jess, wait!" Jimmy said quickly, trying to stop him.

Jess ignored him and stood up. He turned to help Rory and put his arm around her. They started to walk away.

"Jess!"

The two kept walking.

They passed the same musician as yesterday on the street. His song today sounded like this:

_Just another day in paradise  
I woke up to your bright blue eyes.  
Nothing can ever go wrong when I'm with you  
When we're together under this great sky of blue._

"Thank you." Jess whispered when they were far from the park.

Rory nodded. "Don't mention it."

---

"Hey there Lorelai!" Babette said cheerfully when Lorelai entered Luke's Diner. She and Ms. Pattie were seated right by the door.

"Hi, Babette." She smiled giddly and walked to the counter and nervously took a seat.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Pattie asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "Oh...nothing." She stuttered and attempted to put her purse down on the table but knocked over a stack of menus.

"Oh!" She quickly tried to straighten them.

"KIRK! IF YOU KNOCKED OVER MORE MENUS I SWEAR - Oh, Hi Lorelai." He smiled.

A knot formed in Lorelai's throat. "H-h-hi." She stuttered.

Luke nodded and started to pour coffee into a womans purse instead of her cup.

"Oh! Geez! I'm sorry!" He said but the woman left angrily.

A small laugh escaped Lorelai's lips.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked shakily.

Lorelai shrugged. "Just....some....just a sandwich I guess."

"Comin right up, cheese, ham, turkey or chicken?"

Lorelai shrugged again. "Tur-turkey I guess."

"Okay." Luke smiled and went back to tell Cesar the order.

---

"Did you really see a music store or did you just say that? Just curious."

Rory shrugged. "I didn't see one, but I'm sure if we looked hard enough we could find one."

Jess laughed. "Works for me."

They walked in silence for a little bit, admiring the bustle of the busy crowd. Then they passed a coffee cart.

Jess was surprised when Rory didn't even twitch.

"How's that coffee diet going?" He asked.

"She shrugged. Pretty good. I feel like I can climb a mountain. Usually, it's a hill."

Jess smiled. "Hey! This place looks good." He said, referring to a small store that windows designed as music notes.

"Cool." Rory said and they walked in together.

Rory excitedly prowled the various collections but stopped when she saw Jess, who was leaning against a wall admiring her enthusiasm.

"Jess! You've been in here, haven't you?"

He shrugged.

"Hey Jess!" An employee called as she passed, carrying a stack of CD's.

"Hi Stacy."

Rory's jaw fell. "I wanted to go somewhere you haven't gone!"

Jess shrugged. "That'll be hard. It's amazing how many places I can go to in just two weeks." He smiled apologetically.

She smiled back. "Don't worry about it." She put down the two CD's she was carrying and hugged him.

**Please review :)**


	13. Friday

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Ahh!! Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy with stuff. But I promise I'll pick up the slack now! This chapter starts off with a summary of Jess and Rory, but then it comes back to present day. The summary does not include how the other characters lives went, just assume they went normal. (Lorelai yells at Michele about something, Jackson has a bad crop, Suki experiments...etc.)**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other minor characters I do own. Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

Rory was loving living with Jess. Every day was a new adventure, and he never failed to surprise her. They made love every other night and explored the city together. Occasionally Jess refused to tell Rory where he was taking her and they'd end up at an exotic beach, a clandestine club, a famous music store, or just at a beautiful park. But what Rory loved most about being with Jess is that he never did anything wrong. Despite the rough bumps in the road the two of them had experienced, Jess had out grown his brashness, and become more responsible. Rory couldn't help thinking about what caused this. At times she'd feel guilty about leading him on in the past, and then running back to Dean. But by the way Jess looked at her, with loving eyes and a soft smile, she knew he had forgiven her. She stayed with him for far more than a week, and to be honest, she didn't miss Stars Hollow as much as she had thought she would.

Everything was going great.

Until one Friday morning she threw up three times in a row and the shocking truth dawned upon her.

---

Lorelai was ecstatic about her date with Luke. She had no idea what to wear, and since Rory was somewhere on the planet with Jess, she had to figure it out all by herself. At times she had considered asking Babette for help, but decided against it when she remembered the two of them had different tastes on what to wear on a date. She was so busy digging through a pile of blouses that she didn't hear the front door open.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai straightened up, as fast as lightening.

Grabbing a wire hanger, she crept towards the bedroom door.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She shouted, ready to hit the stranger.

"Lorelai!" Emily cried in shock as she came up the stairs and spotted Lorelai holding the hanger.

"Mom!?"

"Yes I'm your mother! I thought that by now you'd know what the woman who gave you birth would look like." Emily replied haughtily.

Lorelai groaned. "No, mom. I know who you are! Just...what are you doing here?!" She eyed Emily's fancy attire and an eyebrow slowly rose.

"I'm here because neither you nor Rory have attended Friday night dinner for two weeks!"

Lorelai slapped her forehead. "Oh, mom! Rory's out of town-"

"But it's winter break."

"Yes, it is. But a friend of hers came by and she left with him-"

"Him?"

Lorelai silently scolded herself for letting that detail slip.

"Yes mom, a him."

"Which him? Is it Dean?"

"No, mom. It's not Dean. He and Rory have been broken up for ages now! You knew that."

"Oh well, it must've slipped my mind..." Emily said nonchalantly, looking around the messy hallway

"Right, slipped your mind."

"Well then if it's not Dean, is it Marty? Her friend from Yale?"

"No mom."

"Well then who is it?"

"I don't think that's really of your concern." Lorelai turned away and walked back into her room.

"It very well is - What on earth happened in here?!" Emily asked her eyes falling upon the moutains of clothes. "It looks like a volcano erupted!"

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm going out tonight."

"Ah, I see. Not to my dinner, I suppose?"

"Mom! I'm sorry I forgot about Friday night dinner! Last Friday I had work with the inn and tonight-"

"You had other plans?"

Lorelai groaned again. "Yes mom, I'm sorry but when Luke asked me I completely forgot-"

"Luke?" Emily cut across.

Lorelai scolded herself again.

"Yes mom, Luke. He's taking me to dinner and a movie."

"Ah, I see."

Lorelai nodded.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting. Good night Lorelai." Emily turned around and left the room.

Lorelai sighed exasperatedly. "Mom, wait!" She called and ran after Emily.

Emily was halfway down the stairs. She stopped and looked up.

"What is it Lorelai? I can't stay forever you know. I have other plans for tonight."

"Mom...I'll come over for dinner tommorrow."

Emily smiled lightly. "That's wondeful! We'll see you and Rory there. Goodbye."

"Wait, Rory? Mom-" But Lorelai wasn't quick enough because the front door open and closed and Emily was gone.

_Crap. Now what?_

---

Luke drove up to Lorelai's house and nervously parked outside. "Okay...this is going to be okay." He said to himself. He got out of his truck and walked towards the front door. He was about to knock when Lorelai opened it.

"Hi, Luke!" She grinned.

"Lorelai! You... You look beautiful." Luke said, taking in her knee length navy dress, black pumps, and silver jewlery.

Lorelai grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, eyeing his dark jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. "No flannel shirt I see. Or a baseball cap." She added.

Luke smiled. "Well, it is a date. So, you ready?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Great, let's go!"

He led her to the truck and opened her door for her.

"Wow...such a gentleman!" Lorelai smiled and got in.

Luke blushed and went to his side. He got inside and backed away from Lorelai's house.

"So, where are we going? Are you sticking to the dinner and movie, or are you changing it up a bit?"

"You'll see."

"Is it a surprise?!" Lorelai started jumping up and down in her seat.

Luke nodded.

"Ooo. What kind of a surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'll pretend to forget!"

Luke shook his head. "No hints." He said firmly.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a comfortable looking diner.

Luke opened Lorelai's door and she attempted to get out, but had forgotten her seatbelt.

"Oops!" She laughed and unbuckled it.

"Wow! This place looks so cute!" She admired the seventies homestyle deacor.

Luke nodded. "Let's grab a table." He suggested and led Lorelai through a maze of tables.

"Luke, we just passed alot of tables-" She was cut of by a gasp.

"Reserved for Luke Danes?" She read the card outloud.

Luke nodded and motioned for Lorelai to sit. He followed her into the booth.

"Wow. This place is...amazing." Lorelai admired the cabin like walls, that matched the red and white checkered table cloths. The booths and chair were either red, black or white. Soft music played and Lorelai could see a bar in the far corner. An elderly woman came up to their table holding a pad and pencil.

"Hi Luke! What can I get you?" She asked.

"Hi, Estelle. Um..." He turned to look at Lorelai.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh! Um...let's see." She picked up a menu from a small black menu holder and opened it. "I'll just take the chicken."

"And Luke?"

"Oh, I'll have the same. And two beers please."

"Got it." Estelle wrote the order down and went back to the counter.

"Luke? Estelle? You've been here before!"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah well...Do you like it?"

Lorelai smiled. "I love it."

**Please review :) I tried recreating Luke and Lorelai's first date, but it might not have gone so well. Tell me what you thought? Oh and, next chapter will be up today. I swear.**


	14. Another side to Jess

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Like I promised :)**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other minor characters I do own. Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

When Lorelai got home, her smile faded and she remembered her conversation with her mom. She sighed and regretted not asking Luke to come in. But he had said something about having to open the diner early tomorrow...

She walked into the living room and dropped her purse. She scavenged for the phone, and found it lying under a pile of jeans. Moving towards the couch, she dialed Rory's cell phone.

"H-hello?" A shaky voice answered.

"Rory?"

"Hi mom." She answered quietly.

"You okay hun?"

"I-I-Y-Yeah I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay."

"D-don't worry about it. What'd you call for?"

"Well, grandma came by..."

"Oh! Today's Friday!"

"Mhm."

"I missed two dinners?"

"We missed two dinners. And to make up for that I told her _I'd _go tomorrow, but she pulled you in too. Do you think there's any way you and Jess could go?"

"J-Jess?"

"Yeah, you know? The guy who you ran away with?"

"O-o-oh um h-h-he's not home r-right now."

"Rory? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ye-yeah mom! I-I'll ask Jess when he gets home and then call you b-back. B-Bye." Rory quickly hung up and collasped on the bed, shivering.

"Rory?" Jess came inside a few minutes later and rushed to her. "Rory! Are you okay?"

Rory didn't reply.

"Rory!?" Jess gently shook her.

She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked anxiously.

She didn't reply again, and instead gripped her stomach.

Jess put a hand on her forehead and pulled away after he felt the burning heat.

"Rory! You have a really high fever!"

Rory remained quiet.

"We-I-Doctor!" Was all Jess could manage.

"No-It's- Jess...grandma wants us at dinner tomorrow..."

Jess looked down at Rory, not knowing what to do next.

"Rory. You're sick. We can't go back to Hartford!"

"No- Jess we have to!" Rory croaked. And tightened the grip on her stomach.

"Rory..." Jess attempted to reason with her.

"No!' She turned over lying on her stomach, and muffled something into the bed.

Jess didn't hear her, and instead picked her up and took her to the doctor.

---

"I'm sorry Mr. Mariano, you are going to have to wait outside." A nurse blocked Jess' way when he tried to follow Rory on the stretcher in.

"You don't understand! I have to be with her-"

"I'm sorry." The nurse said firmly and locked the door.

Jess angrily kicked a trash can and sat down.

---

"Ms. Gilmore?" Rory heard a voice calling her name. No way was that Jess. He never calls her "Miss Gilmore." Rory tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like led. She attempted to speak.

"Aaa" Was all that escaped her lips.

"Patient is very drowsy. Peraphs due to medication."

_Medication!? _Rory's brain suddenly became very alert and an arm shot to her stomach.

"Ms. Gilmore!" The room was suddenly full with beeping machines and nurses whispering.

Rory had no idea what was going on, but a bright light went on above her face and her eyes sprung open. She was yelped with pain as the light blinded her.

"Ms. Gilmore. You'll be alright." She heard the voice say again and felt a sharp prick in her upper arm.

Then everything faded away as fast as it had come.

---

Rory didn't know how long she had been out, or where she was when she woke up. But she did know one thing. Jess wasn't anywhere in sight.

She slowly sat up, thankful her arms no longer felt like lead. She looked around and noticed she was wearing a hospital robe, there was an IV in her arm, and she was all alone.

"What the heck?!" She muttered and craned her neck, hoping to see a sign outside the door. She saw nothing of the sort, but a doctor came in.

"Ah! Ms. Gilmore! You're awake."

Rory looked up at the man, recognizing the voice.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore. I'm Dr. Adams."

Rory tried to smile weakly.

"You gave us quite a scare! How are you feeling?"

Rory shrugged. _Well I'm completely disoriented, blinded by the whiteness of your coat, in pain, scared to death, and wondering where Jess is! _

"What's wrong with me?" She asked quietly.

Dr. Adams took a deep breath and brought a finger to his temple.

---

"Rory!" Jess jumped up when he saw Rory walk slowly out from behind the closed doors a few hours later. He ran to her and threw his arms around her.

She stumbled, but then hugged him back.

"What-what happened? Are you okay?!"

She nodded.

"Here Ms. Gilmore." A nurse said, handing an envelope to Rory.

"What's that?" Jess asked concerned.

Rory shook her head. "Can we please go to the dinner?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Jess sighed. "Rory, before you were just sick at home. Now you're dizzy and checking out of a hospital! What makes you think I'll say yes now?"

"Because I said please?"

Jess sighed. "Fine! But if you get even a little queasy, we leave. Got it?"

Rory nodded.

"Good." Jess hugged her again.

Rory laid her head on his shoulder and felt tears form in her eyes. _How am I going to tell him? _

---

"Lorelai, I don't know what to do! She just collapsed when we got home and she's been out cold since! She refuses to tell me what's wrong and she insists on going to that god damn dinner tomorrow!" Jess sounded so helpless, Lorelai couldn't believe this was the same guy she caught steeling beer out of her fridge.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Jess. Honestly, I don't. But if she refuses to tell you right now, there's no changing her mind. And as for the dinner, I can cover for her-"

"But what if she gets mad or upset we couldn't go?! What if that sets something off inside her?" Jess was on the verge of crying, but he controlled himself. No one could ever see him like that.

"Jess, try to keep her calm. I'll tell Richard and Emily what's wrong. Distract her, okay? And if all else fails...just make sure she's stable when she comes."

"Okay. I-I'll try." Jess said and hung up.

Lorelai hung up as well and fell back onto her pillows. _Atleast she's alive...and still with Jess. _

---

Lane tossed, and she turned. But she could not fall asleep. A constant thought loomed over her. Threatening her existence. When she couldn't take it anymore, she threw back the covers and sprang to her feet.

She crept down the hall to where Zach and Brian slept. Both of them Snoring loudly. When Lane saw that Zach was on the top bunk, she cursed softly.

She gripped the ladder and climbed up. She stopped at the top and whispered "Zach. I like you. I like you more than a friend, and way more than a band/room mate."

She sighed, relieved to get that off her chest. She climbed back down and went back to her room.

Zach opened his eyes as did Brian.

"I told you faking sleeping would work!" Brian said and went back to the T.V and continued to play Soul Calibur.

"Yeah..." Zach's voice trailed off as he looked towards Lane's room. He had heard everything.

---

The next morning Luke woke happily and got dressed. He went down into the diner and realized he needed to buy more bread.

Smiling, he went out into the quiet town and towards Doseys. No surprise that it was open. Taylor stood between the aisles, checking the experation dates.

"Hi Taylor!" Luke said and walked inside.

"Hello Luke."

Luke hummed to himself as he scanned the bread aisle and chose three loaves of wheat, and four loaves of white.

"My, my. You're in a good mood today!" Taylor observed as he checked Luke out.

"Keep the change!" Luke turned and walked back outside, a slight spring in his step.

Taylor watched him, and - being Taylor - felt as if he should know the cause of the happiness inside Luke.

He picked up the phone and called Ms. Pattie.

"Hullo?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Pattie!"

"Taylor its 6:00AM! What are you doing?" She said crankily.

"I need yours and Babette's...what should I call it? _Skill_"

"Taylor!"

"Not that kind of skill Pattie! I need you to do some...nosing around."

"Hmmm...I'm listening."

**Please review :) Next chapter coming today...:) If you don't already have a pretty good idea of what's wrong with Rory, you'll find out in chapter 15. **


	15. Emily goes at it

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Okay, so not quite as I had promised, but it's not my fault! :) Doc. Manager had some technical issues. :)  
****Extra long chapter to make up for not posting this yesterday. **

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other minor characters I do own. Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

Jess watched Rory sleep. Not knowing what to do if she woke up, he had prepared himself for everything.

He had a first aid kit in case she was still sick.

He had a pile of books if she was bored.

Her cell phone was charging on the table in case she wanted to call her mom.

His keys were ready if she wanted to go out.

If she wanted to go to Hartford, he had a movie marathon ready to distract her.

Oh yeah. He was definitely ready.

He watched her sleep for a few more minutes until she stirred.

"Jess?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Rory?" Jess braced himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and craned her neck to see the time. 10:00AM. She sat up and noticed the pile of things surrounding Jess.

"What the…?"

Jess shrugged. "Can I know what's wrong with you now?"

She was about to answer but instead, she dashed to the bathroom and threw up.

"Rory!" He jumped off the bed and held back her hair while she threw up in the toilet. "You have to tell me what's wrong." He stated.

She ignored him and rinsed her mouth clean.

"What time are we leaving?" She asked.

"Leaving?! What! No Rory. We're not going today."

"Yes Jess! We are. Don't you get it? If we don't go today, then we'll have to go three days in a row to make up for it!"

"Three? We're only going to miss one."

Rory shook her head. "We've missed the past to Fridays."

Jess rolled his eyes. "You don't even like your grandparents!"

"I know, but it's a thing."

"Fine. But like I said last night-"

"I know, I know. If I get even a little queasy, we leave."

"Exactly. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Great, I'll make you breakfast."

"But no coffee." Rory said firmly.

"Wow, Rory. Don't I usually say that?"

She shrugged. "Might not be good for me right now anyways…"

---

Lane woke up the next morning, and grinned with happiness that she had told Zach how she felt. She skipped to the kitchen where she saw Zach and Brian already awake.

"Good morning guys!" She practically sang and walked over to the cabinet in which they kept the cereal.

"Wait! Lane. I already have your breakfast…" Zach said suddenly and pushed a plate of eggs and bacon towards Lane.

"Zach? You made me breakfast?!"

He nodded and motioned for Brian to leave.

When he had left, Zach took a deep breath.

"Lane?"

Lane looked up from her breakfast. "Yeah Zach?"

"Do you- I- Um…"

Lane watched him with curiosity.

"Okay, Um… I was kind of awake when you spoke to me last night…and I was wondering…do you want to-" He cleared his throat. "Do you want to do something soon? The two of us? Without Brian or Gill?"

Lane choked on her food. She hastily pushed the plate away and looked at Zach.

"You're asking me out of pity, aren't you?!" She breathed. "Aren't you?!"

"What! No! Lane I mean it!"

"It's okay, Zach. I-I don't need your pity." Lane sobbed and ran back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"LANE!" Zach called. "I MEAN IT!"

She didn't come back.

---

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai called stepping into the diner.

"Coming right up!" Luke called.

Lorelai grinned and took her usual seat at the counter.

"Hey Lorelai." Kirk said smiling at her from a table.

"Hi Kirk."

"Lorelai! Doll. How ya doin?" Babette asked wobbled over to where Lorelai sat.

"Hi, Babette. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Ah, just great doll! Hey! Pattie!" Babette shouted to Ms. Pattie who had just come inside.

"Lorelai! How are you my dear?" She asked.

"Lorelai! Long time no see!" Andrew piped in.

"Hello Lorelai!" Taylor jumped in.

"Lorelai! How's everything going?" Gypsy asked standing up from her table.

"Lorelai!" Lulu greeted her as she came inside.

"Lorelai! What would you like?" Cesar asked from the kitchen.

"AH! Stop. Please! I haven't had my coffee yet. Ooo! Thank you Luke." She smiled at him and took the steaming mug from him.

The diner was full of whispers.

"Yeah okay, that's enough!" Luke said and swatted the crowd away from Lorelai.

Lorelai took a big sip and gulped it down. "Thanks Luke!"

"For the coffee or the mob?"

"Both."

She smiled as she watched him run around the diner taking more orders.

"So, I was thinking…" He said quietly, leaning closer to Lorelai.

"Yeah…?" She asked leaning back.

"We didn't exactly have much of a good bye last night, since I had to open up early today."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"So…we can try again tonight?"

Lorelai wanted nothing more than to agree. Then she remembered Emily. "Oh! Luke. Urgh, dinner with the parents tonight."

"Oh, I understand." Luke said looking back down.

"But," Lorelai said putting a hand on his arm, "I'll try to stop by after for coffee, and if that doesn't work, we could always try Sunday."

Luke nodded. "That works for me!"

"Great. I'd better get to the Inn." Lorelai stood up, drank the last of her coffee and threw down three dollar bills.

"You don't have to pay-"

"Yes I do. Because I'm still a regular customer. If Sunday goes well, then I won't pay." She smiled and turned and was about to leave when a though occurred to her.

"Are you going to watch me leave?" She asked seductively.

"Yup."

"Okay." She smiled and left.

When Luke looked back at the customers in the diner, they were all watching him. Taylor and Ms. Pattie were smiling at each other, as if having just discovered something.

_Crap. _Luke thought.

---

"How do I look?" Rory asked spinning around, causing her dark green dress to fan out around her knees. She stopped and grabbed her head.

Jess watched in awe at first but when Rory stopped he rushed to her side and helped her to the bed.

"You're queasy! We're not going."

Rory glared at him.

"Yes. We. Are." She said in a deadly whisper Jess had never heard her use before. She smiled then and kissed his cheek. She got to her feet and took his arm in her hands.

"Let's go!" She laughed and pulled him off the bed.

Jess got up and followed her out of the apartment, grabbing his keys.

"Isn't it to early to be leaving?" He asked, looking at the mid afternoon sky. It wasn't even three o'clock yet.

"Jess, we're going all the way back to Connecticut."

Jess shrugged and led Rory to where he had parked his car.

"Still in one piece thank god."

"Jess!"

"What? New York streets are dangerous!"

"Ha-ha. I've lived here two weeks and I haven't seen anyone get hurt. Unless you count spilling hot coffee on yourself on the subway."

Jess laughed when he remembered the man jumping around and yelping in pain.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Rory grinned and climbed into the car.

_Never thought she'd be happy to go see her grandparents! _Jess thought to himself as he got into the car himself and started it up. A few minutes later they were driving out of the city.

---

"Oh, Richard! I'm just so excited for this dinner!"

"Why Emily? It'll be just like all the other Friday night dinners, only it's Saturday night."

"Oh, I know! But there's just something about it!"

"You're not excited because you're hoping Rory's bringing her mystery man, are you?" Richard asked, putting down his book.

"Heavens no!" Emily said and looked away. _Is it that obvious?_

"Good. Because I highly doubt she's bringing him with her."

"Oh Richard! Stop being so negative!"

"I'm just asking you not to get your hopes to high."

Emily sighed. "I guess you're right." She turned and left the room.

Richard picked up his book again and flipped to his page.

---

"Rory, we've been driving for three and a half hours. Are you okay?" Jess looked nervously over at Rory, who looked pale.

She nodded stiffly.

"Well…we're almost there…"

Rory nodded again.

Twenty minutes later they crossed a bridge and were in Connecticut.

"You know, it's still to early to go. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Rory shrugged. "The bridge?"

Jess smiled, remembering the bridge. "Sure." He said and took the exit that lead to Stars Hollow.

"Make sure you're not seen." Rory said.

Jess nodded and parked his car a little away from the main streets and both of them got out.

"Rory?" The heard a voice from behind and turned to look.

Jess noticed the street they were parked on.

"Just _peachy_"he said under his breath.

"Oh, Jess." Dean's face hardened when he saw who Rory was with.

"Yeah, it's me. And that's Rory. Now that we all know each other-"

"Watch it Jess." Dean growled.

"Ooo! The tall boy's going to hurt me! I'm so scared."

"Jess…" Rory quietly pleaded.

"Rory, hey!" Dean said and ignored Jess.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"She's been with me." Jess interfered.

"Oh. So the rumors are true?" Dean asked looking at Rory.

She shrugged. "I didn't know there were rumors. But I guess they are if they're about me and Jess leaving together."

"I see."

Rory nodded.

"Well we have to go." Jess said and put an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Oh, okay. Bye Rory."

"Bye." Rory said and Jess led her away.

"Hey, you okay?" Jess asked after a few moments of silence.

Rory nodded.

"Do you still want to go to the bridge?"

Rory nodded again.

"Okay." Jess smiled and he and Rory went to the bridge were they had made so many memories together.

They sat down and talked about old times.

---

At 6:15, Rory suggested they leave.

Jess asked if she was okay one more time, and when she nodded, he helped her up and they went back to Peach Street and got into the car.

The drove onto the highway and Jess kept glancing nervously over at Rory.

They barely spoke. Jess assuming Rory was tired, and Rory assuming Jess was terrified at the thought of meeting Emily Gilmore again.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the large house and they both looked up at it, semi fearful.

"Mom's already here." Rory noted, seeing the jeep.

"It's ten to seven. Are we late?"

Rory shook her head. "Right on time."

"Okay." Jess wiped his clammy hands on the back of his jeans and Rory rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A timid looking maid answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Rory."

"Oh, yes. Mrs. Gilmore! Rory's here." The maid said stepping back and letting Jess and Rory in.

"Oh, how wonderful! Richard! Rory's here-" She came into the foyer and stopped when she talking when she saw Jess.

"Hi grandma!" Rory smiled.

"Hello, Rory. Is this him Lorelai?!" Emily called back to the sitting room where Lorelai and Richard had stayed.

Lorelai came into the foyer and spotted Rory and Jess. She looked alright. Maybe he really did love her.

"_Him? _Grandma, his name is Jess."

"Jess. I remember you."

"May I take your coats?" The maid asked nervously.

"Lizzie! You were supposed to take their coats when they entered!"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Oh for heavens sake! Just do it now."

Jess took off his leather jacket and Rory took off her black knitted shrug.

Jess looked at Rory, making sure she was still okay. She smiled back at him and motioned for him to walk into the sitting room.

She followed him and Emily and Lorelai followed her.

It was pretty quiet inside. Richard hadn't reacted the way Emily had, and Jess was grateful for that.

He hesitated to sit down but Rory pulled him down next to her.

Emily and Lorelai sat in the couch opposite.

"Mom! How have you been?" Rory asked breaking the tension.

"I've been great. How about you?" Lorelai asked, looking knowingly at Jess, who just tilted his head, as if to say she hadn't fainted or anything today.

"I've been great!" Rory practically sang. "And what about you, grandma and grandpa?"

"Oh, we've been good, thank you." Richard answered smiling.

Emily did not respond. Instead she glared at Jess.

"Um, grandma?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

Emily hesitated.

"Young man, how do you plan to support Rory?"

Rory gasped, Lorelai choked on her drink, Richard looked at ease and Jess looked taken back.

"Excuse me?"

"Your JOB. What do you do?"

"I-I'm working towards becoming a writer…and I just work around in different places every other week-"

"My! That's fast to be switching jobs. Do you get fired?"

"Grandma!"

"It's okay Rory. No, I quit. I don't like working in once place for too long."

"Well what about your career? You won't be able to switch that so easily."

Jess shrugged. "When I become a writer I'll stick to it."

"Hmph." Was all Emily said and nonchalantly sipped her champagne.

A tense silence followed. Lorelai noticed Jess and Rory didn't have any drinks.

"Hey guys! Could I offer you a drink?" She asked. They both declined.

The silence continued.

"I can't take this anymore!" Emily said angrily, jumping to her feet.

"Emily!"

"He's not good enough for Rory Richard! You may not see it but-"

"Of course I see it! But what can we do about it?! When we said that about Dean-" Richard roared standing up.

"Mom! Dad!" Lorelai cried jumping up as well.

"He doesn't belong with her Lorelai!"

"Yes mom, he does! You have no idea what these two have been through and your certainly not going to be invited into their lives by acting like this!"

"Jess?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked as the two of them watched the fight unravel.

"I-I'm feeling queasy."

"You got it." He said and they both stood up and left.

"Where do you think-"

"Let 'em go mom."

"Lorelai!"

"Just. Let them."

---

When Jess had driven them back onto the highway, Rory broke the silence.

"Don't listen to what they say. I love you and that's all that I care about. You could be a hobo, you know. And I'd still love you."

Jess smiled and reached over and caressed her cheek. "I know. I love you too."

She smiled and held his hand there with her own.

When they got home a few hours later, the city was still awake and partying.

"I don't suppose you want to go a club?" Jess asked driving past a wild party.

Rory laughed and shook her head.

Jess parked the car and they both got out. Jess was about to walk over to Rory when a tall, skinny, blond girl shrieked his name and came running. He had enough time to turn his head when Shane threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Rory watched a little upset and next thing she knew she was running. Running far away.

"SHANE! Get OFF me!" Jess shouted and pushed the bimbo off and looked around for Rory, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"But Jessi!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I don't like you! I never did! I just dated you to get Rory jealous! Now get away from me!" Jess said angrily and started running to the place he thought Rory would be.

He found her at the park, sitting on a bench crying.

"Rory?"

She looked up at him and cried harder.

"Rory, I don't like her I swear – you know I love you-"

"I-I know."

"Then why are crying?" He asked sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

She took another shaky breath.

"I'm-I- Jess… I'm pregnant."

And suddenly Jess felt as if the entire world was crashing down onto him.

**Please review :) If you want me to upload a new chapter today, send me a message. I'll need atleast three requests though.**


	16. Damn those Gilmores!

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**To answer a question, not exactly sure why I put Shane in. But she tends to cling to Jess in a lot of fanfics. It started off as a reason to why Rory ran away, but she's not weak so I changed that. And I sort of wanted Jess to yell at her ^^. I HATE HER :) No offense to anyone who likes her. (Seriously, does _anyone _like Shane?!) BUT I JUST GOT AN IDEA! :D**

_Disclaimer: I should've mentioned this before, I do not own the show or characters of the show. Any characters that have not appeared at this point in the show but appear later (Logan, Gigi, April __etc.) Will not appear in the first story. Any other minor characters I do own. Any songs I do own, unless of course I say otherwise._

"You're...pregnant?" Jess asked, feeling as if every vein in his body had turned to ice.

Rory nodded.

"How-When-?"

Rory shrugged. "I found out yesterday, and I think you know how."

Jess shook his head angrily. "I should've known something like that was wrong..."

"Wrong?!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...what are you going to do?"

Rory looked up at him, worried.

"I-I-I don't know! I'm...no! I'm keeping my baby! Aren't I?!"

Jess put his hands on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "I support whatever decision you make though. Preferably you'll keep him. Or her." He added.

"Decision...oh my gosh! I really do have to make a decision. Don't I?!" Realizing this, Rory began to shake as more tears came out of her eyes. Then she stopped shaking and wiped her eyes. "What am I saying?! Of course I don't have to make a decision, because there's no decision to make! I'm keeping the baby." She said firmly.

"Okay." Jess said softly and stood up from the bench and reached for Rory's arm. "Let's go home. It's been a long night."

Rory nodded and stood up.

"How do you plan on telling your mom?" Jess asked when their apartment building was in view.

Rory slapped her forehead. "Oh my gosh...Mom!"

---

"Nothing?" Jimmy asked as Shane came back to the telephone booth they had planned to meet at.

"Nope. He really loves her." Shane said leaning against the booth and taking out a cigarette.

"Dammit!" Jimmy angril punched the booth.

"Hey, chill!" Shane said angrily and lit her cigarette. "I did what you asked and now I want what you promised." She held out her hand and wriggled her fingers.

"You didn't do what I'd asked properly! I wanted you to break them up!"

"What's the point of doing that anyway?"

"I don't know! It'd make me feel better about the fact the my son isn't perfect."

"Aw, is someone a little jealous?" Shane sneered and exhaled a puff of black smoke.

"I am not _jealous. _I just love his mother."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Funny how he can stay with the girl he loves but you can't. Now give me what you promised." Shane thrusted her hand into his face.

Jimmy grumbled and reached into his pocket.

"Here!" He angrily slapped a hundred dollars into her hand.

She held it up to the street light and examined it. When believing it's authencity, she pocketed it.

"If you do one more thing, there's another hundred."

"Depends."

"Two hundred?"

"I'm listening."

---

"Luke!" Lorelai closed the diner door behind her and walked into the deserted diner.

"Coming!" Luke called back and appeared a few seconds later from behind a closed door. "Glad you could come by tonight!"

Lorelai nodded and sat down at her stool.

"Coffee?" Luke offered.

Lorelai nodded.

"How'd the dinner go?"

"Absolute chaos!" Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee.

"That's not a surprise."

"Ha, don't I know that..."

"So what happened?"

"Well, first Emily went off on a rampage insulting Jess-"

"Jess? Jess was there?"

"Yeah, Rory brought him."

"Okay...then what happened?"

"Well, then Rory and Jess just left and Emily tried to stop them but I told her to let them go. And then as if drinks wasn't bad enough, at dinner she and my dad tried asking me to break them up! Of course I said no because we all know how bad that could turn out. So when I told them that I'll break them up when mom joins a strip club, they got on my back about Christopher!"

"Christopher?"

"Yeah! They were like I had the chance at marrying someone amazing, someone who was perfect for me and I let the opportunity pass! And they didn't want Rory to let that chance pass so they wanted to take her to their club so she could meet snobby, toned, too rich for pizza guys! And I told them that Rory doesn't do guys like them, that she really loves Jess and he loves her back but _nooo _they were certain that Rory would end up like me and pregnant, only this time she wouldn't have a prince '_like Christoper' _at her side, she'd have a miscreant like Jess! And I told them that no, Rory wouldn't get pregnant because she's not me. She looks and acts like me, but she's not stupid enough to get pregnant. Chances are that she had Jess haven't even slept together yet and then they got really mad and blamed me for her falling in love with Jess! Not that that's a bad thing considering how happy he makes her, but they were acting as if they died, it'd be my fault! Damn those Gilmores! More coffee please." Lorelai finished and was amazed to see she had said this all in one breath.

Luke absentmindedly poured more coffee, his thoughts still lingering on what Lorelai's parents had said about Chris.

"Luke....?"

"What! Um, yeah that sounds like it went bad."

"Luke, is something bothering you?"

"What? No..."

"Something is! I can tell!"

"Nah. Nothing's bothering me."

"Uh-huh. Right. When you're willing to talk you know where to find me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye!" Lorelai stood up, kissed Luke's cheek and left the diner.

---

_Lane left her room a few hours after night fall in search of dinner. She didn't expect to see a dinner sitting out for her on the table. But this wasn't the ordinary mac and cheese, toaster waffles or potato chips the guys would have usually left her. This dinner had an air of... kindness._

_"Brian?" Lane called before noticing the note that had been set next to an empty plate._

_"_Dear Lane," _She read. _"I'm sorry for this morning, it may have seemed as if I was asking you out on a pity date, but really, I wasn't! Everything you said to me last night... I feel the same way in return. Please forgive me for making you upset. Believe me, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. Zach."

Wow_, Lane thought. She looked back at the platter that held pieces of sliced chicken, took note of the bowls of potatoes and vegetables. _Where did he get this food from? _She didn't know how to react but knew when she heard the front door open._

_She whipped around and saw Zach standing there, _In a suit?!

_"Hi Lane." He whispered._

_"Zach..." Lane breathed._

_"Yeah, Brian's mom helped me set this up...Look Lane, I really am sorry. And I really do like you. Are you hungry? You haven't come out of your room since breakfast."_

_Lane nodded. "Starved."_

_"Well! Great then. There's good food, Brian's sleeping at his parents house and I hear dimming lights can save the earth."_

_Lane felt herself blush when Zach dimmed the lights and moved towards her. _

_He pulled her chair out for her and she sat._

_He took the seat opposite her._

_"Well, let's dig in!" _

_Lane nodded and accepted the chicken slice Zach offered._

---

Shane walked fast, not wanting to be seen in this old town. Luckily, she hadn't been social so no body noticed her. She approached the diner, Jess' old home.

She burst in through the door and saw the small town folks eating eggs and bacon. _Sheesh, I hate small town life. I'll never forgive my parents for making me live here for a few months of my life. The people here are such freaks. _

She spotted Luke at the counter filling up a man's mug and walked over to him.

"Hey!" She said obnoxiously.

"Hold on." Luke said and finished pouring the coffee.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Shane? Jess' exgirlfriend? Duh!" She popped her gum impatiently.

"Oh." Luke stiffened. "He's not here."

"I know that! I want to know where his mot-" She was cut off when Liz ran down the stairs screaming something about burnt biscuits.

"Big brother! Big brother! The biscuits! I-I don't know what happened!" She held up a pan of black lumps.

"Liz! How high was the oven?!"

"I dunno. I just turned the knob."

"Well, it's okay. We can remake the biscuits. As long as you didn't burn the roast."

"Nah, the roast is still fine."

"Okay it's good you're practicing.. So when's the dinner going to be?"

Liz shrugged. "I'm thinking next week. Me and TJ are going to tell everyone the big news! I hope Jess comes. I invited him and Ror-"

She stopped midsentence when Shane turned and walked out of the diner.

"What was that about?"

Luke shrugged. "Go on. What are some of the details?"

"We don't have many details. Right now it's just the idea of a dinner right now. I don't even have the food down yet." She nodded down at the pan in her hands.

"Here, let me take that." Luke took the pan from her and put it aside. "Where do you want to have the party?"

"I was thinking renting a big hall!"

"For a small dinner party?"

Liz shrugged. "It's all I got-"

"You can use the diner!" Luke suggested.

"Thank's big brother!" Liz smiled and ran back upstairs. "I'd better get started on the roast!" She yelled back.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

**Please review :) **


	17. Louie and Stan to the rescue!

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag HammadiIs Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**I don't really like Jimmy, which is why I'm making him the way he is. **

_Disclaimer: You should really know the deal by now. Don't own._

"Jess?"

"Yeah Rory?"

"I think this is for you!" Rory examined the neat envelope that had his name printed across the front.

"What is it?" Jess asked coming over.

Rory shrugged. "Looks like it's already been opened. I think it's an invitation."

"Huh." Jess took the envelope from Rory's hand and ripped the top off, which wasn't so hard since the envelope looked like it had been closed hastily.

"_Hey Jess! It's Liz. I'm not going to bother writing a formal invitation, because many times the letters you work so hard on get lost in the mail. So I'm hoping by completley BS-ing this letter, you'll get it. I have an accouncement to make and for that, I am throwing a dinner party. At Lukes' ofcourse. You and Rory are both invited. Hope to see you there! Oops, I forgot to mention the time and day! Next Thursday at 7:30PM. Love, Liz."_

"Huh. Love Liz. Well I guess that explains the way the envelope was closed."

"I think it's sweet."

"Well yeah, but she never could get that word out those nights that she came home drunk. I wonder what her announcement is... she's probably out of rehab."

"I thought she already was?"

"Who knows? She might've gone again..." Jess showed no emotion, but Rory could tell he was ambivalent about seeing Liz again.

"Well, we'll never know unless we don't go, will we?"

"Do we have to?" Jess whined.

"Come on Jess, you said we could go back! It'll be fun!" Rory reasoned.

"Huh. I did say that, didn't I?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay, we'll go. But on that visit you have to tell your mom."

"Tell her what?"

"Rory!"

"Oh. That. Yeah sure, no problem."

---

"Fork over the money and I'll tell you what I know."

"Tell me what you know and I'll give you the money."

Shane and Jimmy locked eyes.

"You know I could completely lie about what I know if you don't give the money, or I could not tell you at all."

"Well then you wouldn't get paid, would you?"

"Watching you go nuts over information you don't know is a reward enough."

Jimmy grumbled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of twenties.

He counted out eight and handed them to Shane.

"Here. Now talk."

"Just a minute." Shane counted the bills and held them up to the light, looking for the hidden face in each corner. When she found them all, she pocketed them and pulled out another cigarette.

"His mom is having a dinner party, next Thursday at 7:30PM. Jess is invited, and so is that girl he's with. That's all the info you need."

"No, where is the party?"

"At that diner place. Hey, you only asked me to find Liz. I had to intercept a letter sent to Jess to get all the details, and with that I found out he was going too. You owe me more than just 200$."

"Fine." Jimmy took out another twenty and threw it at Shane, who caught it before it hit her face.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Jimmy sneered.

"Yeah, whatever." Shane inhaled smoke and walked away.

Jimmy watched her go and started to walk away himself, whistling. _By the end of Thursday night, Jess and Liz will be a part of my family again._

---

Luke came out of the kitchen and spotted Lorelai sitting at her usual stool chatting to Ms. Pattie.

"Lorelai, are you still single? I here you broke up with Jason...what did the poor boy do honey?"

Lorelai smiled nervously and threw Luke a small _Is it okay to talk about it? _Look.

He shrugged slightly.

"Uhm...we'll I'm...I'm dating. Not Jason, he didn't seem...right." _It wasn't technically a lie. I am dating...dating Luke. And she didn't ask _who _I'm dating..._

"Who are you dating sweetie?"

_Dammit._

"Uh-"

"Lorelai! Coffee?"

Lorelai sighed in relief and nodded at Luke, who had come just in time to rescue her. _That's the second time this week! _Lorelai grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Ms. Pattie interrogated.

"Coffee!"

"Anything I can get you, Pattie?"

"Nothing for me, dear."

"Alright. Hang on a sec, I'll get your coffee."

"Thanks..."

---

Lane approached the diner, ready for her shift. Her thought's still lingering on last night. Zach had done such an amazing job...and even though they hadn't kissed goodnight, he had walked her to her room. Wasn't that enough?

She yanked the door open and stumbled in.

"Lane! Are you okay?" Lorelai called from the counter.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm...Lorelai, Zach and I had a date."

"What! No way!" Lorelai gasped and jumped off her stool.

"Yes way! I told him how I felt Friday night, and yesterday he asked me out at breakfast - which he by the way, made me. I totally spazzed and accused him of asking me out on a pity date and ran to my room. A classic drama queen moment, and he shouted that it wasn't out of pity. Then I got hungry at night and I left my room and nobody was there. But I saw this magnificent dinner, chicken, potatoes, veggies...fresh bread and oh my gosh... Then he came inside, wearing a suit! He never wears suits. EVER. So that got me thinking, and before he had the chance to apoligize, in my mind I forgave him. We sat and ate and talked about everything. Brian stayed at his moms house so we were alone. Then he walked me to my room...and I can't stop thinking about him since."

"Awww."

"Lorelai coffee's ready! And Lane, get to work!" Luke called.

"Coming!" Lorelai and Lane shouted in unison.

"So you hear from Rory recently?" Lane asked once she was behind the counter and Lorelai was drinking her coffee.

"Yeah, I saw her last night for dinner with Richard and Emily."

"Was Jess with her?"

"Yeah. They look really happy."

"That's good."

"Yeah. But if she cries to me about anything he's done, I'm knocking him out."

Lane laughed and turned to take Andrews order.

When Lorelai finished drinking her coffee, she found a note at the bottom. It had been wrapped in Saran Wrap and taped to the bottom of her mug.

She looked around suspiciously and then tore it out.

_I'll pick you up at eight._

Lorelai smiled and prayed to god that the note wasn't from Cesar.

She jumped when her cell phone vibrated. The display read "INN"

"Hello?"

"Lorelai-Inn! Now!" Was all she heard and then the line went dead.

---

At the Inn, Sookie was freaking out.

"Sookie! How on earth did the stove catch on fire, _again_?" Michele asked causticly.

"I-I was making chicken stew and the FWOOSH! There were flames everywhere! But hey, at least Stan and Louie put it out, right?"

"Yes...the bus boys are heros!"

"Hey! They are not bus boys, they are su-chefs!"

"Sookie!" Lorelai burst through the Inn's oak door and ran towards her co-owner.

"Hi..."

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, _I'm _fine...but..."

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai's eyes landed on the thick smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Is...everything alright?"

"Every_one _is, every_thing _isn't."

"Details?"

"See-" Sookie started but Michele cut her off.

"She was making chicken stew, the stove erupted in flames, bus boys Louie and Stan put it out. Stove is no longer in use. The end." He tuned and walked away.

"Wow..."

"Yep...that's pretty much how it went down."

**Excuse me if the chapter disappoints, writers block strikes again! **


	18. It's like camping

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Ever hear the song Traffic by Marie Digby? It was the song playing when I started this chapter. It might have something to do with the outcome...With Rory and Jess ofcourse.**

_Disclaimer: You should really know the deal by now. Don't own._

"So what are you going to do?" Sookie asked as she watched Lorelai pace around the lobby.

"I, I guess I'm calling my dad?"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah...he _is _our insurance guy..."

"Oh, right. But are you sure you want to call him after that dinner last night?"

"What choice do I have?!"

Lorelai angrily grabbed the phone and punched in her dad's office number

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

Two different voices answered.

"Emily, what are you doing? This is my office line."

"Oh, who's calling you Richard?"

"I was about to ask when you picked up the other phone."

"Well how was I supposed to know? The phone in the living room rang too-"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Lorelai?!" Richard and Emily asked in unison.

"Yes, mom and dad. Me."

"What are you doing calling us? Is it Rory? Is she okay?"

"Emily, she called my office, perhaps this is business?"

"Well you never know-"

"Is it business Lorelai?"

"Yeah dad, it is."

"See Emily?"

"Oh, alright then. I have a DAR meeting anyways. Goodbye Lorelai." Emily said and hung up.

"How's it going?" Sookie asked nervously.

Lorelai drew a finger across her throat.

"Ouch."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, hi dad."

"You said that already."

"Oh, right. Well dad-"

"What is your business Lorelai? I'm a busy man."

"Yeah, um dad? The stove at the inn caught on fire."

"Oh my. Is your chef, what's her name? Sookie! Is Sookie alright?"

"Yeah dad, she's fine. Everyone's fine... but for the time being we'll have to have food delivered."

"How bad are the damages?"

"We cannot use the stove at all."

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow at three to see what I can do."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't thank me Lorelai, this is my job."

"Right..."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

"G'bye dad."

---

"Rory?" Jess stepped into the apartment and called out for her.

"In here!" Rory called from the small kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked kissing her.

She smiled at his touch and then went back to the carrots she was cutting.

"And you're cooking?!"

"Yes. I am. I'm going to have to cook eventually for the baby because I doubt his or her stomach will be able to digest all the take out we eat."

Jess laughed and nervously reached into his pocket.

"How did it go looking for a writing position today?" Rory asked.

Jess shrugged. And pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Aww, I'm sure you'll fine one soon, you're an amazing writer-" Rory was cut off by the sight of Jess leaning down on one knee, holding the box open.

"Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory dropped the knife in shock. It landed with a dull clang in the metal sink.

Her mouth dropped open.

She felt her knees give.

"Jess-"

"I understand if it's too soon-"

"What? No-"

"No?"

"No! I mean- YES! I will!"

Jess jumped to his feet and Rory threw her arms around him.

He picked her up and spun around.

"Jess-"

"Wait, wait. I want to do this properly." He set Rory down on her feet and bent down on one knee again. He took the diamond ring carefully out of the box and slid it onto Rory's left hand ring finger.

"There, now it's official."

---

Lorelai lay on her pillows, recalling her earlier phone conversation with Luke.

_"Luke, I'm so sorry but I can't go out tonight...the stove? At the Inn caught on fire-"_

_"Oh my gosh! Is Sookie alright?"_

_"Yeah, she's alright. But we're changing all our specials to cold food that's still good so I can't make it tonight."_

_"Do you need me to help out with the food...?"_

_"No, it's alright. I think we can manage."_

_"Oh, alright then. Tell me if you need anything."_

_"Will do. Sorry about missing tonight."_

_"Oh, it's okay. We can always go out another night."_

_"Thanks Luke."_

The Inn had been a disaster. All day customers had wanted hot soup but had to settle on microwave dinners and cold sandwiches. _But I think they were still satisfied. I mean, Sookie managed to make a microwaveable dinner into something that looked gourmet! _

Lorelai slumped deeper into her pillows and drifted off to sleep.

---

"Alright, damage her doesn't look _too _bad, I'm sure we can help out. As for the exhaust... I highly recommend seeing this man-" Richard took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Lorelai. "He will definitely help."

"Alright. Thanks dad. Do you want to stay for lunch?" Lorelai said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Lunch? Hmm, sure."

"Alright. We don't have a stove, so Sookie's been doing alot of cold sandwiches and Sookie can make a simple microwaveable dish into something gourmet! What would you like dad?"

"It's like camping!" Sookie chimed in from the cutting board.

"Hm, a PB&J sounds good to me." Richard said reading a piece of paper with sandwich choices.

"A PB&J? Wow dad. Never thought I'd hear your order one of those."

"Well I'm a man of capable of assimilation. And in this case. I must adapt to the choices I am given."

"Ahh. Very clever." Lorelai smiled and led her father to an empty table in the dining room, glad the subject of last night hadn't come up yet.

And it didn't come up at all.

**I think this chapter is very concise. **


	19. He's not welcome

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: You should really know the deal by now. Don't own._

**Thursday Night, 7:30 PM. Luke's Diner.**

"Liz your roast is ready!"

"Thanks big brother!" She said and running up the stairs. "TJ stop eating frosting off of the cake!"

"I can't help it! I love vanilla!"

Things were running late.

Luke heard the phone in the diner ring and dashed down the stairs to answer it. He was still wearing his flannel shirt from earlier in the day and semi-formal pants.

"Luke! You're barely ready!" Liz cried following him, holding the roast in it's pan.

"I know, I know. Yeah, hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hey Uncle Luke! Rory and I are going to be a little late! Huge accident on the highway-"

"Yeah yeah, sure. I got to go. I'll tell Liz, bye." Luke hung up before Jess could finish and ran back up the stairs.

"TJ put the roast in this dish, I have to go grab the biscuits!"

"Okay..." TJ slowly stood up and absentmindedly slid the roast onto a wire rack and then onto a crystal cut platter.

Liz came out of Cesar's kitchen holding perfectly edible biscuits. "Perfect!" She smiled triumphly and scooped them into a neat basket.

A group of oddly dressed people approached the diner and knocked on the glass.

"Who is that?!" Luke said angrily running back down the stairs, holding the mashed potatoes and salad. "Can't they see the sign that says 'closed'? Oh and Liz! Jess is going to be a little late-"

"Relax brother! It's the Renaissance bunch!" Liz said opening the door and smoothing her long skirt. She obviously hadn't heard about Jess.

"Hey!! Billy!" TJ got up from his stool and went to shake a portly man's hand.

Luke awkwardly set the potatoes and salad down on the counter next to the roast and biscuits. He dissapeared into the kitchen and emerged holding a jug of gravy and two bottles of wine.

"Amy! This is Luke." Liz gestured towards Luke and a woman dressed in a dark green gown admired Luke, who nervously shifted from one foot to the other and set the items in his hands down.

"Luke! My...aren't you handsome?" Amy smiled a toothy smile and stuck her hand out. Luke gingerly shook it and was relieved to see Lorelai come up the side walk.

"Oh look! Liz, Lorelai _my girlfriend's _here!" He politely pulled his hand away from Amy - who looked ready to punch someone - and went to greet Lorelai.

Lorelai hurried into the diner, out of breath. "Hi Luke-" She didn't finish because Luke kissed her full on the lips - for the first time.

She was blushing when they pulled away and all Luke did was smile and look into her eyes, as if it was the hundreth time they had kissed.

"If we had gone out on Sunday, that's how the night would've ended." He whispered into Lorelai's ear as he guided her towards Liz, who thankfully wasn't with Amy.

"Oh-I-" Lorelai spluttered. "Sorry I haven't been around...the new stove just came in yesterday and I had to help run the camp food thing-"

Luke gently squeezed her arm, letting her know it was okay and she stopped talking.

"Lorelai! So nice too see you here!" Liz smiled and pulled Lorelai in for a hug. "It means so much you could come! You know, I think tonight is going to be a big night."

Lorelai smiled. "Aww, thanks Liz! I'm glad to be here!"

"Uh, Liz?"

"Yes big brother?"

"Not sure if you heard me before, but Jess and Rory are going to be a little late. They ran into an accident-"

"ACCIDENT?!" Lorelai screeched and turned sharply to look at Luke.

"They weren't in it! Don't worry. The road was blocked by one." Luke said calming Lorelai down.

"Thank god!" Lorelai said and tried to slow down her rapidly beating heart.

Liz smiled and nodded and hurried off to greet more of her friends who had just come in.

---

He stood outside the diner. Waiting. Waiting for everyone to be seated. Waiting for Jess to arrive. Waiting for his family. He was hidden from sight, taking cover behind the large oak tree he had stood at and watched Jess leave with Rory. The small town was pretty empty for 7:30, but he did not complain. The less people saw him, the better.

---

"Oh my gosh!" Rory covered her mouth as Jess drove past the ambulances and shouts of the victims of the accident. She quickly covered her eyes when she saw two people carrying a man on a stretcher. She peeked through her fingers and moved her hands away when Jess had driven past the horrifying scene.

The light of a passing light caught the glint of her engagement ring. Rory admired it. It's silver band, with little vines curling around the front. Small tulip petals engraved into the white gold and the diamond sparkled a million rainbows, catching the smallest traces of light at every angle. Little diamonds were at the ends of each petal, as if they were raindrops.

"Do you like it?" Rory heard Jess ask.

She jerked up from the beautiful ring on her finger that held every thing she ever wanted and looked at her fiancé. _Wow, I like that word. Jess is my fiancé... _A smile exploded onto Rory's face and she shook her head.

"I love it."

Jess smiled and drove on.

Ten minutes later they were entering Stars Hollow. They drove past Ms. Pattie's dance studio, and past Doosey's. Rory saw Dean checking a customer out. Luckily, Dean's back was faced to the window so he did not see the car.

They pulled up in front of Luke's and stepped out of the car.

"Ready?" Jess whispered taking Rory's left hand, so that nobody would spot the ring right away.

She nodded. She was going to be strong and tell her mother about the engagement, and the baby.

"Okay then. Let's go in."

Rory nodded again and the two of them walked towards the diner door.

---

Jimmy saw Jess arrive and briskly walked across the street towards the diner.

---

"Ooo! Look! Rory and Jess are here!" Lorelai smiled and went to open the door.

"Mom!" Rory said a little to quickly.

"Loin Fruit!" She smiled and threw her arms around Rory.

"We didn't have a proper reunion at Saturday night dinner!" She said and inhaled the familiar scent of Rory.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rory said hugging her back. She caught Jess' eye from behind her mother.

"I'll tell her!" She mouthed and pulled away from her mom.

"Mom-"

"Let's go in, it's getting cold." Lorelai said and began to pull Rory inside. Oblivious to the man who was coming closer and closer to the diner.

But Jess was not oblvious. Neither was Rory.

"What's he doing here?" Jess hissed when everyone was inside.

Rory shrugged and put her hands in her coat pocket.

Jess looked out of the window and saw that Jimmy had dissapeared.

"If he ruins this for my mom-"

"Jess." Rory said soothingly and put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it right now." She said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her familiar touch and nodded. Putting his arm around her, he went and greeted his mother and TJ.

"Hey mom. This is Rory."

"Hi, nice to meet you-"

"Rory!" Liz cried and threw her arms around Rory, causing Jess to spring away in alarm.

"Um- Hi Liz-" Rory choked under the tight grasp of Liz.

"Liz! You're strangling the poor girl!" TJ exclaimed and pulled Liz off of Rory, who massaged her neck but smiled all the same.

"Hi, you must be TJ." Rory smiled and shook TJ's hand.

"I am! And I'm guessing you're Rory."

Rory nodded.

"Okay Liz!" Luke called from the other side of the diner. "Everyone's here!"

"That's good." Liz smiled happily and TJ took her hand.

"Let's get this thing started!" TJ smiled and he and Liz went towards the middle of the room.

"Thanks everyone, for coming here tonight. TJ and I have a very special announcement-"

Liz was cut off by the sound of the diner door banging against the wall.

Everyone in the diner turned to look at the new comer.

Rory felt Jess tense up next to her.

Lorelai watched Luke hold the glass he was holding tighter and tighter.

Liz turned to look at the entrance and her mouth dropped open.

TJ looked at the man, not knowing who he was. But if he had caused this sort of reaction, he wasn't welcome.

Jimmy knew this, but stolled right up to Liz anyways.

**Please review :)**


	20. Announcements

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**What's Jimmy going to do? Will Rory tell Lorelai about her engagement? Will TJ and Liz announce their big news? Will Jimmy ruin it? I'm uploading this chapter early, so that I can get another one in today. Thanks for all the reviews and favoriting, :) Really appreciate it.**

_Disclaimer: You should really know the deal by now. Don't own._

Jimmy walked up to Liz, ignoring the reaction he had caused.

"Who's that?!" TJ asked eyeing Jimmy with dislike.

"It's no one." Liz said turning around but Jimmy grabbed her arm.

"Liz, can I talk to you?"

"No! You can NOT talk to her! She doesn't want to see you. Couldn't you tell by the way she called you a _nobody_?" Luke roared, leaping into the scene.

"Is that Jimmy?" Lorelai mouthed to Rory, who nodded and gripped Jess' arm so he wouldn't attack Jimmy.

"What are you doing here, Jimmy?" Liz said sharply and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I want to talk to you, alone-"

"No. Whatever you can say to me you can say in front of everyone here." Liz snapped.

"I really don't understand who this guy is-"

"It's Jimmy TJ! Jess' father."

TJ froze up. He did not know the whole story of what happened, but he knew that Jimmy had left Liz the night Jess was born.

"Jimmy, I suggest you leave-" Luke started but Jimmy cut him off.

"I will NOT leave until I have my family back!" He roared and Jess escaped from Rory's grasp and he was lunging at Jimmy.

"Jess!" Multiple voices cried out and Rory attempted to grab him again but he was to quick.

Jess pinned Jimmy up against a wall by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "What, makes you think, we want to be a part of your family?" He said in a deadly whispered.

"Jess, my boy-"

"Don't! Call me that."

"Look, all I want is for you and Liz to forgive me, is that to much to ask?"

"Jess, I'll handle this." Liz said and Jess released Jimmy.

The dinner guests watched Liz march up to Jimmy and tell him "I'm not forgiving you for what you did, Jimmy. But what kind of a person would I be if I just threw you out?"

"Liz!" Luke said, flabbergasted.

"Big brother, it's the past. What's done is done. There's no changing the face that Jimmy did a rotten thing twenty years ago. It's over. Now am I going to forgive him so easily? No. Forgiveness is a gift and I'm not rich enough to be handing it out all willy nilly. Jimmy can stay for dinner, if he behaves himself. Will you behave yourself, Jimmy?"

"I-I mean, yes. I will."

"Good. The roast is getting cold. Let's eat."

Luke and Rory went into the kitchen to grab plates and utensils.

"I never seen Jess so protective of Liz." Luke muttered placing the utensils into a vase that matched the platters already set out.

Rory shrugged. "Jess surprises everyone." She smiled and reachd up to pick up a stack of plates.

That's when Luke saw the ring.

"Rory! You're engaged?!" He whispered loudly.

"What? Oh...well yeah."

"Since when?"

"Last week. I was waiting to tell you and mom-"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Luke said and pulled Rory into a fatherly hug.

"Thanks Luke." She mumbled against his chest. "Luke?" She asked pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me and Jess a favor and not tell mom about it yet? I want to tell her myself. And Jess made me promise that I'd be the one to tell her."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Ofcourse. Hey, you got a date yet?"

Rory casually put a hand to her abdomen. "Um...soon."

"Okay then. We'd better get these things out there before the Renaissance group comes in after us with torches."

Rory laughed and followed Luke back into the diner, holding the plates.

She set the plates down on the counter and went over to the table where Lorelai and Jess were sitting.

She took her seat next to Jess who took her hand in his and drew circles with his finger on her palm.

Luke came over and sat next to Lorelai. He smiled at Jess and Rory and Lorelai looked curiously to Rory, who avoided her gaze but caught Jess' instead.

"Alright everyone!" Liz and TJ called from the front of the room.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Tonight, is a very special night. It is the night that TJ and I are surrounded by our friends and family. We've invited you here today to make a very special announcement." She looked to TJ, motioning for him to continue.

"Uh, yeah. A very special announcement indeed. Tonight, we will be celebrating mine and Liz's engagement."

The diner erupted in a round of applause. Luke saw Amy dab her eyes with a napkin but stopped when she saw Jimmy sitting across the diner at an empty table. She excused herself and went over to him. Luke turned away in disgust.

"Hah, looks like Jimmy might be getting a family after all." Lorelai said, also having seen Amy.

"Jess? You okay?" Rory asked when she felt Jess tense up again.

"Yeah. let's go congratulate my mom and TJ."

Rory, Luke and Lorelai nodded and the four of them stood up and went over to the happy couple, who were being showered by congrats from their friends.

They four patiently waited for the crowd to disperse towards the food and then went in for their own congrats.

"Liz! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" Lorelai smiled and hugged Liz.

"Thanks Lorelai. You know, you could be next... Luke is a great guy."

Lorelai felt herself blush. "Yeah... he is." She admired Luke congratulating TJ and pulled Rory aside.

"Hey- mom! I didn't congratulate Liz yet-"

"Okay this will be quick. Luke and I are dating."

"What! No!" Rory gasped.

"What? No? Yes! We are!" Lorelai bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Rory said hugging her mother. "I actually have some news of my own-"

Lorelai didn't hear Rory's last few words and pulled her back by TJ, Liz, Luke and Jess.

"Did you tell her?" Jess whispered as he and Rory were walking towards the counter for food.

Rory shook her head. "I honestly tried but she was really happy about her and Luke-"

"She and Luke are together?" Jess asked confused as he handed Rory a plate.

Rory nodded and began to take a slice of roast and then gave one to Jess.

"Well, she'll find out soon, right? We can tell her and Luke together."

"Luke already saw the ring."

"Oh, well then just your mom."

Rory nodded and finished taking food. She and Jess walked back to their table and took their seats.

They were joined by Luke and Lorelai a few minutes later.

"This roast looks so good!" Lorelai said cutting her food up.

Luke nodded in agreement and was proud to say that he didn't help cook it at all.

"You mean Liz did this all by herself?" Jess asked, amazed.

Luke nodded.

"Wow, it's way better than the mac and cheese from a box I had to cook for myself everyday since I was seven."

Lorelai laughed.

The four ate in silence for a few minutes until Jess nudged Rory.

She looked up from her plate and saw his head slightly pointed in the direction of her mother.

She sighed and put down her fork.

"Mom?"

"Yes loin fruit?"

"Aw don't start with the loin fruit while we're eating!" Jess protested.

Lorelai grinned, knowing she could make Jess queasy would come in handy in the future. She turned her attention back to Rory, who was suddenly _very _nervous.

"Mom.." She began but was cut of by the sound of TJ popping open a bottle of champagne.

The diner was full of cheers and laughter as everyone began to drink and get tipsy.

"Ooo! Luke let's get something to drink!" She stood up and hurried away.

Rory sighed and looked at Jess.

"I'm trying!"

"I know you are."

"I'll try one more time..."

Rory stood up and walked over to where Lorelai was standing, pouring wine into a glass.

"Mom!"

Lorelai spun around, "Rory! What were you trying to say before?"

"Mom...Jess and I-Jess and I are engaged."

Lorelai didn't react right away, she just stared at Rory. Then the sound of breaking glass silenced the diner.

**Please review :)**


	21. An explosive reaction

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Shout out to all reviewers. Lol I tried listing you all but I kept finding more! :) Thanks guys. Here's a small chapter, just to finish up the night... :) Don't hate me for the ending.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine! :( Otherwise Rory and Jess would **NEVER** have broken up!_

"Engaged, huh?" Lorelai choked on the words.

Rory nodded slowly and felt Jess come up behind her and slink his arm around her shoulders.

"That's-I'm-wow. Since when?"

"Last week..."

"Oh, really?"

_She's taking it pretty well-_

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

_There's the reaction._

"What? No mom-"

"Why are you doing this!? You're too young! Did he force you into this-"

"No mom! He simply asked me and I said yes because I love him-"

"Why'd you ask her? Huh?" Lorelai said turning to Jess.

"Didn't she just tell you? I love her and she loves me-"

"Rory! You're still nineteen! Do you really want to marry _now_?"

"Do you see me in a wedding gown!? No! I don't know _when _I'm getting married-"

"You can't get married!"

"I don't need your permission!" Rory finished and Jess led her towards the door.

"Rory, wait!" Lorelai called and ran after her.

Rory didn't turn around, but Jess did.

"Lorelai, don't ruin this for Rory-" he began but Lorelai cut him off and pulled Rory into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. That's great that you're marrying Jess. Really it is." She said into Rory's hair.

"Thanks mom." Rory said returning the hug.

Jess cleared his throat and looked to Rory's abdomen. She blinked her response.

"Oh, and mom?" She said pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Please review :) Another cliff hanger!**


	22. Goodbye

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: Not mine! :( _

Lorelai didn't respond.

Rory looked nervously at Jess who was biting his lip.

"Mom...?"

"I'm a-I'm a grand mom?!"

Rory nodded nervously.

"Oh... well I guess I can't blame you... You know, with me as an influence."

"Mom! You know it's not like that-"

"No Rory, it's okay. It really is. I'm happy for you. I am. Just one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to tell your grandparents, or should I?"

---

"She's right! Who's going to tell Richard and Emily!? Last time we went there they attacked you! This time we'll be lucky if that's all they do-" Rory practically burst into hyterics when they drove out of Stars Hollow.

"Rory! It'll be okay. We'll go to that Friday night dinner thing tomorrow and I'll take whatever they throw at me. It'll be okay." Jess calmed her down.

"Well.. If we have to come back any way, do you want to stay the night?" Rory asked.

Jess shrugged. "Sure." He said and turned around and headed back into Stars Hollow.

"Do you want to be at Lukes, or your moms?"

"Where ever you're okay with."

Jess nodded and drove down the street towards Rory's house.

---

"Well, I think that went rather well!" Liz said when the last of guests had cleared out of the diner.

"Yeah! Except for that lunatic showing up-"

TJ was cut off by the sound of Jimmy clearing his throat.

He jumped and turned to face him.

"So, Liz? I behaved..."

Liz eyed him. "Yes, you did. But the deal was you'd stay for _dinner _if you behaved. Not stay forever."

"But Liz-If I could just talk to you-"

"Didn't you hear her?" TJ started coming between Jimmy and Liz. "She doesn't want you around! Now get out of here!"

Jimmy ignored TJ and stepped around him. "Liz, I'm sorry for leaving. I love you and Cheryl taught me a lesson-"

"Cheryl?"

"She-"

"She was his girlfriend." Luke said coming out of the kitchen. "Who he got pregnant. She did not want Jimmy around her kid and threw him out. He came looking for Jess, hoping to convince him to tell Cheryl he was a good father. He saw Jess leaving with Rory and came in here and told me he still loved you and doesn't care about Cheryl anymore." He wiped his hands on a towel and watched Liz carefully.

"I can't believe you Jimmy. You don't even care about Cheryl now? Wow, that sounds so... familiar. I believe I was in her place once. But now I'm in a better one. I'm engaged to TJ. Goodbye Jimmy." Liz put her arm around TJ and went they both upstairs.

Jimmy looked to Luke for help.

"Well? You heard her. Goodbye."

Jimmy, knowing he had finally lost, left.

Luke was satisfied. He heard the rumble of an engine and saw Jimmy drive past the diner.

---

Rory opened the front door to her home and Jess and her entered together.

Lorelai, who had gotten used to the fact that she lived alone dropped the stack of laundry she was holding in shock and shouted "Who's there!?"

"Mom?"

"In here Rory!" Lorelai wiped the small beads of sweat the had rapidly formed on her forehead and picked up her laundry.

Rory and Jess appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, can we stay the night, since we're going to Friday night dinner tomorrow?"

"You're going to dinner tomorrow? Hmm... do you want me to come?"

Rory shrugged. "You kind of have to. And we're going to tell them about the baby and the wedding."

"Haha, I'm sure grandma would love that. Sure you can stay-"

Jess smiled and started to take off his leather jacket.

"But Jess sleeps on the couch."

Rory laughed and Jess nodded, knowing that was coming.

When the three of them had gotten ready for bed, Lorelai came down to see Jess and Rory sitting on the couch talking.

"Don't think you can sneak into her room tonight, Jess. The floorboards creak, so I'll hear you."

"She's a light sleeper." Rory said.

"Huh."

"Yeah that's right. So don't you try anything." She watched Jess and Rory for a few more seconds before heading back into her room.

Rory yawned, standing up. She stretched and said "It's getting late, I should go to sleep-" Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

"She said _I _couldn't get into _your _bed. She said nothing about you sleeping here."

Rory smiled at the loop hole and helped Jess take the couch cushions off, making more room.

"It'll be a close fit, but that works for me." Jess grinned and Rory lay down next to him.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Lorelai came down to check on them and saw the two asleep.

She smiled to herself, realizing the loop hole and went back to her own bed.

---

Friday passed by to quickly for Jess' liking and before he knew it, he was standing outside of Richard and Emily's door, wearing one of Luke's best shirts. Rory glowed beside him, wearing a dark red dress of her mothers.

"Ready?" She asked looking to Jess.

He sighed "I guess..."

Lorelai smiled and rang the doorbell. A slight wind blew, causing her blew skirt to dance.

"Hello?" A timid looking maid answered.

"What happened to Lizzie?!" Jess whispered as Lorelai introduced the trio.

Rory grinned and told him about Emily's incapability to keep the same maid for more than a few days.

"Ouch." Jess said, stepping into the warm house.

"Rory, Lorelai! And, Jess." Emily forced a smile and hugged Rory.

"Hi grandma!"

"Hello! Come on in, it's rude to linger in the doorway."

She walked away to the sitting room and Lorelai followed. Rory took Jess' hand and whispered "It'll be over before you know it. Don't worry."

He nodded and they both went in after Lorelai into the sitting room.

**Jimmy is gone! He won't be back. Please review :) **


	23. Another you

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

**Yesterday was an odd day... I couldn't update! So here's how the grandparents reacted...**

_Disclaimer: Not mine! :( _

"Rory! My, don't you look wonderful tonight!"

"Hi grandpa!" Rory said, hugging Richard.

"And Lorelai! How are you?"

"I'm great dad."

Jess stood awkwardly aside and was glad Richard had not noticed him. Yet.

"Jess! Hello m'boy! Sorry about the last time you were here, but we have to be a little protective of Rory, don't we? No offense Lorelai, but we don't want something like that to happen again. Now do we? Will you ever forgive me and Emily?" He looked to his wife, who had her nose in the air and was looking in the opposite direction.

Jess nodded uncomfortably.

"Well! Now that that's been cleared up... How about a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm-" He swallowed. "I'm driving, and underage."

He was trying desperatly to impress Richard. It seemed to be working, because Richard's next words were; "Ah! A responsible man! I like that. Well, just a soda then?"

He shook his head and nervoulsy looked at Rory.

"Rory, how about you?"

"No thanks grandpa."

"I'll have a martini dad."

"Coming right up Lorelai!"

Richard went off to the drink cart and came back moments later holding Lorelai's drink.

"Alright then. Let's sit down."

Rory and Jess sat together on the two seater, Emily took her usual one chair, Richard and Lorelai sat opposite Rory and Jess.

An awkward silence followed.

"So! Jess." Richard said breaking the silence. "How's that job hunt going?"

"P-Pretty well. I'm finding more and more offers each day-"

"Forget about offers, what are you _doing_ to support Rory? Don't think I didn't notice that ring." Emily scoffed.

"Ring? What ring?" Richard asked looking from Emily to Rory and Jess.

"Um, dad-"

"Mom, I can handle this. Jess and I are engaged grandpa." Rory said taking Jess' hand.

A silence followed.

Rory glanced over at Jess, who was eyeing the ways he could escape the house, just in case.

"Fhew! It's hot in here..." Lorelai said and went to open a window - just in case the neighbors needed to hear screaming.

Richard looked at Emily, who was eyeing the way Jess drew circles on Rory's hand with great dislike.

"I don't approve." She said haughtily.

"Grandma, there's nothing you can do. Just like I couldn't help getting-"

"Getting what!" Emily said sharply.

"Getting pregnant." Jess said quietly.

Another silence followed.

"You're what?" Emily said in a deadly whisper.

"I'm pregnant grandma."

"How long?"

"About a month now."

Emily looked hurt, but did not voice her emotions. The maid came in and announced dinner.

"Well, what's done, is done." Richard said solemly standing up.

Jess looked at Rory, confused. She shrugged.

"Well, we can't keep dinner waiting." Emily said. She stood up and went into the dining room.

Richard followed her.

"Did that go...well?" Jess asked nervously.

"I-I think so." Lorelai said.

"See? I told you it'd be okay." Rory said and kissed Jess.

He nodded, still a little shaken.

"Lorelai! Rory! Are you coming?" Emily called impatiently.

Rory immediatly noticed how she didn't call Jess.

"Coming!" Lorelai said and the three headed into the dining room.

Rory saw that there were only four seats.

"What is this grandma! First you don't approve of me being with Jess, then you don't call him, and now there isn't a seat for him?" She glares at Emily.

"A seat...? Oh! It's that god forsaken maid Anna. Anna! Come in here!"

The maid stumbled in. "Y-Yes Mrs. Gilmore?"

"I asked for five seats tonight. There are only four."

"Yes, but moments ago you asked me to remove-"

"Just bring the chair in here!" Emily snapped.

"Y-yes. Right away." Anna dissapeared and re-appeared moments later carrying a chair.

She set it down and then went back into the kitchen.

Rory and Jess took their seats and Anna came into the dining room, holding a tray of five bowls of salad.

They ate in silence until the main course arrived.

"When are you planning on having the wedding?" Emily asked strictly.

"Uh-" Jess started but Rory cut him off.

"Soon grandma. Hopefully within the next month."

Jess nodded.

"Haha, yeah. Otherwise it'd be obvious she's a pregnant bride. How slutty would that look?" Lorelai tried to joke.

Rory smiled weakly.

"Well, we'll be paying for the wedding, ofcourse." Richard said clearing his throat.

Rory looked to Jess, who had been hoping to have a joint wedding with Liz and TJ.

"Um-"

"Yes! We have no choice, now do we? If she's already gotten pregnant-" She spat out pregnant as if it were a swear word. "If she's already pregnant then who knows what else this boy will mess up?"Emily sniffed.

"When are you free Richard?"

"I'll go get my date book."

"And I'll get mine."

They shot away from the table like cannon balls and Rory, Jess and Lorelai were left, watching them.

"The twenty second!" They heard Emily shout from the living room.

"Alright!" Richard shouted back from his study.

Emily came back into the dining room, not looking at Jess nor Rory once.

Richard returned moments later and acted as if Jess wasn't even there.

---

An hour and a half later Rory and Jess were headed home.

"See? It wasn't all that bad... at least you came out alive. My mom told me when they found about her and my dad, Christopher was nearly skinned alive!"

Jess laughed. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't _that _bad. I still say we should've waited till the baby was born." He smiled devilishly.

"The twenty second...that's soon..." Rory muttered.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Jess said reassuringly.

Rory nodded. "I hope so."

---

Lorelai had stayed for a little longer after Jess and Rory had left. Normally, she would be the first to leave. But this time she had to stand up for Rory.

"Mom! Dad!" She said angrily.

"Lorelai! What are you still doing here?" Emily asked looking up from her coffee.

"The behavior you omitted towards Jess was completely unnecessary! Acting as if he wasn't even _here_?"

"Well I offered him a drink Lorelai. I even apoligized for our behavior last time!"

"No dad, you apologized but you didn't mean it."

"Of course I meant it!"

"I know _you _meant it dad, but mom did not!"

"Lorelai, I can not apoligize to the boy who got my grand daughter pregnant!"

"You pretended to apolgize before you knew she was pregnant!" Lorelai snapped.

Emily's face hardened. "Lorelai, I don't know what you have to do with this happening, but I know you did something. Raising Rory away from us will lead to exactly this! Now we have another, another... another _you_!"

"Another me!? No mom. Rory is not like me-"

"Oh yes she is! She got herself pregnant, didn't she?"

"Yes mom, but she's marrying him, isn't she?"

"I doubt their marriage will last."

"Mom! They love each other. Chris and I were sixteen! Rory and Jess are young adults, each of them is twenty years old. They are responsible adults who have loved each other since the day they met!"

"And how did they meet?"

"Luke and I had a dinner to welcome him to Stars Hollow-"

"Ah-ha! See? You are responsible for this."

"Mom! They would've met eventually! I couldn't help that."

"She's going to mess up her life. Just like you did."

"No mom! She's not!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Richard said gruffly. He stood up and looked from Emily to Lorelai and back again.

"What's done is done. Now, we all know Rory is responsible. And I could tell by the way she looked at that boy that she really loves him. She is not going to mess up her life, Emily! And Lorelai, although we were not _happy _with what happened with you, you certainly did not mess up your life. Now, I think it's time you leave. I myself should head to bed... I have a meeting tomorrow."

Lorelai shot Emily a scathing look then left to grab her coat.

"This is just like that time she came home late with that boy Dean..." Emily's voice came through the walls.

"No mom! It's not!"

"Say what you want Lorelai. But this isn't going to work out. I'm telling you."

"Then why did you offer to pay the wedding!?"

"We don't want Rory married in some... some.. _club_. This way we'll be able to make sure atleast a part of her life stays right."

_"_Mom! Her life is going to be the way she wants it to be! She _is _like me. She doesn't like fancy dinner parties, cocktail parties or going to Europe every other month! She likes a middle class life and if that's what she wants then she'll get it!"

After retrieving her coat, Lorelai called "Bye dad!" And left, slamming the door behind her.

---

Hours later, Rory and Jess were lying sleepily in their bed. Jess was playing with Rory's hair and they were talking about anything that came to mind.

Jess started kissing Rory's neck when a thought occurred to her.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"School-" She was cut off by a rough kiss.

Jess moved down and continued kissing her neck.

"School starts next week."

Jess murmured a response.

"And the week following that is the twenty second-"

"Rory, just like when we were seventeen. I'm doing some of my best work here and you're just talking right through it-"

"But what are we going to do-"

"I'll move in with you." He said against her cheek.

"You really want to live with Paris?"

Jess jumped back in alarm. "I take that back."

Rory laughed. "There are a ton of places on campus... I'm sure we can find our own." She said smiling.

Jess relaxed and continued on, this time Rory joined in.

**This chapter originally had a different ending, but I went back and it felt so... out of place. I like Richard. :) He's an awesome grandpa.**


	24. Safe

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again?_

**I got an idea last night, but the computer was off... So after a six day wait...CHAPTER 24 OH YEAHHH!!! This story has 76 reviews, let's try to make it atleast 82!! By the way, I added a poll to my profile. Please vote! Please? **

Two days after the Friday night dinner, Jess was out once again searching for a writers job for him and Rory. It was getting late, so he decided to head home and start his search again in the morning.

He had walked three blocks when it started to rain. He didn't mind the rain, but knew Rory would be upset if he got sick. He quickened his pace and was crossing the street when he heard a screech of tires against the gravel.

He whipped around just in time to see two cars collide on the wet road. The driver of one car fell out of the door, coughing. Nobody emerged from the other car. The street was full of screams and shouts and people called the hospital and others tried to get away from here as fast as possible.

Three minutes passed and the blaring sound of an ambulance came closer and closer. It skidded to a halt a few feet away from the accident and paramedics burst through the white doors.

One ran to the man coughing on the ground and three ran to the second car.

People had cleared away by now, but Jess stayed frozen in place.

He watched the paramedics pull the car doors open and pull out the family

A father.

A mother

And a baby.

He could see the father's chest falling up and down slowly, but the mother and baby were still.

"Sir, you have to get out of here-" a paramedic began to Jess but Jess didn't need to hear someone say that. He turned and ran the rest of the way home.

When the building was in view he sprinted and ran inside and towards the elevator. He jabbed the 5th floor button with his finger repeatedly, cursing the slowness of the building.

When he arrived at his floor, the silver elevator doors parted and he sprinted towards his apartment.

He had to make sure...

He fumbled with his keys and finally yanked the door open.

It was dark inside, and he couldn't hear anything.

He walked down the narrow hallway to the bedroom and anxiously looked inside at the bed.

Rory was asleep. Completly unharmed. One hundred percent safe.

Jess let out a sigh of relief and didn't bother changing his clothes. He kicked his shoes off, took of his leather jacket and lay down beside her and puller her close.

She shifted in her sleep.

"Jess...?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and then smiled and shook her head.

She started to sit up but Jess pulled her back down.

"Did you have any luck today?" She asked cuddling closer to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Not really, but I'm going to try again tomorrow."

"Oh, so do you want to start looking for an apartment the day after? We have to find one soon, school starts in five days."

"Right...how about we just start looking tomorrow and I'll find a place to work near Yale?"

"I like that idea." Rory said. Jess could hear the smile in her voice.

"Jess, you're wet." Rory said, noticing Jess' soaked body for the first time.

He shrugged. "It's raining."

"Do you want to change?"

He shrugged. "I don't really want to leave, but do you want me to change?"

She laughed. "Don't let me make your decision."

"Well, I'm fine."

"So am I." She smiled and they both fell alseep.

_I was driving through blackness. Heavy rain drops pelted the windsheild and I could see lightning in the distance. Rory sat in the passenger seat, asleep. I smiled and quietly told her how brave I thought she was. We had gotten married seven months ago, one more month and Anabella/Mark would be born. I took one hand of the steering wheel and held hers. I saw a smile appear on her face. _I wonder what she's dreaming about? _Suddenly lighting stuck a tree on the side of the road and it caught on fire. The fire began to spread to the other tree's around it and animals started fleeing onto the road. Cars swerved all around, I tried to stop safely but a car came from behind and hit us. Hard. Rory jerked, her seat belt snapped and she went through the windshield. Another car came and hit my door and everything went black._

_Next thing I know there's beeping sounds filling my ears, my body felt as if there was a brick wall on me, I couldn't move._

_I forced my eyes open._

_I was in the hospital._

_I managed to choke out Rory's name._

_The doctors looked to each other. One of them held Rory'd drivers license. _

_He asked me if this is Rory._

_I wanted to shout that if it wasn't, why would it have Rory Mariano written on it? But I just nodded._

_The doctors looked to each other again._

_My heart started to race._

_One of them sadly told me._

_No._

_I refused to believe it_

_Rory couldn't be. No, she wasn't._

_I craned my neck and saw the bed next to mine. A white sheet covered the body, but I could see Rory's hair._

_A lump formed in my throat._

_I asked about the baby._

_The doctor shook his head._

_And then I was falling._

_Falling deeper into darkness._

_Rory's smile was fading._

_The baby's cry that I would never hear drifted away._

Jess woke with a start, drenched with sweat. Was it sweat, or still the rain from before? He didn't care. He looked down and sighed in relief. Rory was still asleep, safely in his arms.

He pulled her even closer, still shaken from the dream. He tried to steady himself by taking deep breaths and thinking again and again _Rory's safe, __Rory's safe, __Rory's safe so is the baby. They're both safe._

**An odd chapter, I know. But it was a sudden idea I got...Review? More stuff coming soon... Advances with Luke/Lorelai and Lane/Zack.**


	25. I can't lose you

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: If you haven't already figured this out from the lack of this story line actually happening, then I'd like to tell you that I DO NOT OWN!_

**In my room, favorite playlist is playing, have lots of questions to answer...I'M READY!! :D Yay! I got 82 reviews. Want to make it 90? I'd also like to make a correction...Earlier I said Rory hadn't been to New York. Let's pretend Jess moved there because Rory likes the city. Kay? 'Cause she's been to NY! Oops... I'll change that :)**

The next time Jess opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming in through the windows and he could hear the shower running. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning, he slid off the bed and walked to the door, making sure it was locked. Coming back to his room, he heard the shower knob turn and the curtain pull back. He sat down on the bed and stared around the room, at the life he and Rory had made together. Could something really change it in an instant?

A few minutes later Rory came out, a cloud of steam following her.

"Morning Jess!" She said cheerfully and kissed him.

He smiled and returned her kiss.

"You're still a little wet." She giggled and went to put her clothes in the hamper.

Jess smiled and continued to watch her walk around the room getting ready for the day.

"Jess? You okay? You're really quiet this morning." Rory pointed out, returning to his side.

He nodded, but didn't look at her.

"Jess?"

He nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay then, I'm going to go grab a newspaper before breakfast-"

"No! You-you can't go alone." Jess said. His voice was scratchy from the lack of conversation.

Rory looked at him curiously.

"Why not-"

"Just, let me come with you then."

"Jess, I'm fine on my own-"

"Rory, let me come." He said firmly standing up.

"You got home late last night, you should sleep-"

"I'm an insomniac, you know that. Just hold on a sec." He said and walked into the bathroom and started to clean up.

Rory remained on the bed, listening to the water splashing around in the sink.

_Jess has never acted this way before, he knows I can handle myself...I wonder what happened?_

Jess came back out, his hair messed to perfection, and grabbed his leather jacket. He slid on his shoes and looked at Rory.

"Coming?"

She nodded and grabbed her shoes from the closet and followed Jess towards the door.

---

Lorelai stared up at her ceiling from her couch, her mothers words still ringing in her ears.

_Another you!  
Another you..._

_Another me. _Lorelai shook her head. _She did get pregnant...But, no! I was sixteen, Rory's twenty. Rory's not dropping out of school, she would NEVER do that! And she's marrying Jess. She's not like me at all. Well she is, but not in that matter. And how do I know that she didn't get pregnant after she got engaged? She told me both things in the same night, so how do I know? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

Her arm flopped onto the floor and she felt around for it. Her hand brushed against the cool material and she grabbed it.

The caller ID read GILMORE HARTFORD.

Disgusted she dropped the phone and turned back into the couch cushions. Letting the machine get it.

"Lorelai? Lorelai I know you're home." Emily's voice pleated out of the machine. Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to ignore her.

"Alright fine, but just listen to me. You can't let this marrige happen."

Lorelai's eyes snapped open, fully listening. _This again!?_

"Did you hear me Lorelai? I know about you and Luke so if Rory and Jess got married it wouldn't be proper-"

Lorelai snatched the phone back from the ground and hit on.

"How did you know about me and Luke!?"

"That Amy from the Renissance fair told me. Her boyfriend, Jimmy? Jess's father told her."

Lorelai opened her mouth again and again, no sounds coming out.

"No mom, it'll be fine! I have to go-"

"Lorelai, I won't let you ruin Rory's life-"

Lorelai cut her off and threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall and landed on a bean bag chair with a muffling sound.

She rolled of the couch and left to go see Luke. He had asked her to come by for breakfast today.

---

"Morning Brian! Hi Zack!"

"Hey Lane." The replied in unison, focused on the T.V.

"Ha, I knew Talim could beat Kilik. Face it Brian, guys may be tougher but girls are faster!"

Brian huffed, staring at the screen where Talim was dancing around victoriously.

"Re-match?"

"You're on!"

Lane rolled her eyes and pulled out a bowl and box of cereal.

"Oh, just hold on sec." Zack said, dropping his controller and standing up.

"Yo, Lane." He said sitting at the table.

"Hi Zack!" She smiled.

"You wanna have dinner tonight?"

Lane thought about her schedule for Luke. "Hm, dinner...sounds great." She nodded and grinned at him.

"Cool! Um...meet you back here at...7:00?"

"Oo, my shift ends at 8:00."

"8:15 it is!"

"How about 8:30?"

"I'm good with that too."

"Cool."

"Cool." Lane nodded and finished eating and then left for work.

---

Jess hadn't let go of Rory's hand since the second they had stepped out onto the busy New York street.

"Jess, the news stands this way." Rory said, trying to go down the road where the accident had occured last night.

"Um, let's go down to this one." Jess said and pulled Rory away to a newstand they barely -if ever- used.

"Uh, okay?"

Jess nodded and grabbed one of each newspaper and paid for them.

It was a thing he and Rory did. They would get one of each newspaper - even little known ones - and just read about what was going on in the world. From big things like laws, to little things like the bakesale a group of five year olds held to help raise money for a shelter.

"Let's get back-" Jess started.

"How about we go out for breakfast?"

Jess looked at Rory, then at the busy road behind her. He shook his head. Pulling her away from the line of customers at the news stand, he whispered "too dangerous."

"What? Jess, I'm really fine-"

"Rory, no! I _can't _lose you!" Jess said, his voice shaking slightly.

Rory froze. _What did Jess see last night!? He was never like this before..._

"Please Rory. Let's go inside." Jess pleaded.

Rory swallowed and nodded.

**So that's what the dream was about. He's afraid to lose Rory, and he's scared that something like the car crash will happen to him. Please review! Wanna vote? Wanna vote? Wanna vote? You know you do ;) Poll closes July 10th! Jimmy isn't _really _back, since he's not vying for Liz and Jess, but he will appear in conversation, not in person. Sorry if that was confusing. **


	26. I'm not going anywhere

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: *waves at crowd* Thank you, thank you! I'd be honored to take possession of Gilmore Girls. Thank you! *Wakes up from dream* _Oh, I don't own it, do I? Only in my dreams... Haha

**Will Jess tell Rory what's going on with him?**

"Morning Lorelai!" Luke greeted Lorelai before pouring her coffee.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said, a little distracted.

Luke watched Lorelai take the first sip of coffee. When she set the mug away and looked in the opposite direction, Luke got worried.

"Does the coffee taste okay? 'Cuz Cesar made it-"

"I make perfectly fine coffee Luke!"

Luke opened his mouth to respond but Lorelai put a hand on his arm.

"Luke, the coffee's fine."

"HA! See?!"

"Get back to work Cesar!"

Lorelai giggled and took another sip.

"So anything on your mind?" Luke asked, not paying attention to Kirk who was trying to get his attention by doing a solo wave in the back of the room.

"Um-uh-" Lorelai tried to find the right words before blurting out "How did Jimmy know about us?"

Luke looked taken back. "What?"

Lorelai repeated "How did Jimmy know about us?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy as in Jess' father?"

"Yeah. And how does that Amy girl know my _mother_?"

Luke looked really confused.

"Uh- Let me call Liz." Luke said grabbing the phone.

"I thought she lived upstairs for now."

"Nah, she and TJ rented an apartment a few blocks away." Luke said dialing the number.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hi? Liz? Lorelai wanted to talk to you-"

Lorelai began waving her hands, trying to keep Luke from giving the phone to her. He ignored her gesture and she sighed and took the phone.

"Hi Liz."

"Lorelai! How ya doing?"

"Oh, just fine...Hey so, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Uhm, that Amy from the dinner? How does she know my mother?"

"Your mother? I don't know. Unless your mother is in the DAR as well-"

"Amy's in the DAR!?"

"Ofcourse! She doesn't want to be, but her mother made her join when she was young-"

"And she and Jimmy are dating?"

"Oh, are they now?" Liz sounded distant all of a sudden. Her perkiness vanished.

"So my mom says."

"Ah, well then. To the happy couple!" Liz said.

"Liz?"

"Yeah Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah no, don't be. I love TJ. Jimmy's long gone."

"Oh, alright then. Well thanks Liz. I'll see you around?"

"You sure will! Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Liz."

Lorelai handed the phone back to Luke who hung it back on the counter. He watched Lorelai carefully.

"She, wants me, to break them up." Lorelai said slowly, hearing her voice shake.

"Who wants you to? Who's 'them'?"

"My mom. She wants me to break up Jess and Rory." Lorelai said quietly.

"What!? Why?"

"Be-because she thinks that Jess will leave her, and I told her no! He won't...She thinks Rory will end up like me... Raising a child on her own. Her kid having no father... I told her that's not going to happen because_ I _chose to leave before. Chris was all for marrying me but _I _didn't want to. Rory and Jess _do _want to." Lorelai said, half between crying and angry.

Luke looked around at Pattie who was listening intently. His eyes begged for help.

"Lorelai, hun. Let's get you home today. I'll call Sookie, take the day off-" Ms. Pattie said coming over and gently putting her arms around Lorelai.

"No." Lorelai said firmly. "I have to work-"

"No hun, you can take a day off. You've been working hard for the past few weeks. Let's get you home."

Lorelai nodded and stumbled off her stool.

"You wanna use my truck?" Luke offered taking the keys out of his pocket.

Ms. Pattie shook her head. "I think walking will be good for her right now..."

Babette and Lulu got up from their table and came over to help.

"Oh, I have to pay-" Lorelai said, trying to turn back to Luke but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it."

**See what Emily does to Lorelai!? Grr. Sorry, back to the story now...**

---

Jess didn't let Rory leave the aparment all day. He didn't leave himself either. He ordered food for dinner and kept Rory occupied. Finally, she had to ask. Halfway through their Take Out dinner, Rory put her fork down and looked at Jess.

"Jess, do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, whatever has you acting this way."

Jess looked thoughtfully at Rory. "Like I said. I can't lose you."

"Jess, I wish you'd stop hiding how you feel. I can help, this is just like the time you failed and couldn't graduate-"

Jess looked back down.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there-"

"No Rory, it's okay." He said digging around in the cardboard box.

Rory, sensing the conversation was over, went back to eating. Then another thought occurred to her.

"_You _didn't get hurt did you?"

Jess shook his head and got up to throw away the trash. Rory also stood up and started to help.

"Do you want to look at places now?" Jess asked when they had finished cleaning.

Rory nodded and the two of them went into the bathroom and leafed through the newspapers.

An hour later, Rory came upon a place that seemed perfect.

"Look Jess!" She said excitedly, knocking a newspaper out of Jess' hands.

He looked at her curiously.

"Look! It's only a mile and a half away from the campus, has a small kitchen, two bedrooms, open space and a security guarantee! There's even a day care in the building! For the baby! And the building was just finished being made a few days ago so we know there isn't any damage!"

Jess smiled at Rory's excitement and looked at the page she was holding up.

"I can afford that!" He said smiling.

Rory slapped him playfully. "I'm going to help pay for it" She said grinning.

Jess shrugged. "If it'll make you happy. What really makes _me _happy is the security guarantee."

Rory laughed and threw her arms around Jess.

"Everythings going perfectly Jess! We should call and get the apartment now! We have the apartment, the baby's healthy and we're getting married in two weeks!"

Jess laughed. "What? No Pro/Con list about any of it?" He asked rolling over and pinning Rory down by her shoulders on the bed.

"Do not mock the list! They come in handy sometimes. But for right now all I can see is PRO PRO PRO!" She laughed again.

Jess smiled and rolled off Rory and lay next to her, playing with her hair.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"What?"

"We're getting married Jess." She breathed.

He smiled. Both of them knew they were getting married, but had not taken the time to actually realize the happiness it brought them.

"Yeah Rory. We are." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean by you can't lose me? I'm not going anywhere."

Jess sighed. "I'll have to tell you sooner or later, won't I?"

She nodded.

"Last night I saw a car accident. A father, mother and a baby were in it. Only the father survived. Then I had a dream that-that happened to me." He choked out.

Rory's eyes widened in horror. "Jess, I'm not going anywhere." She said and cuddled into him.

He put his arms around her - their favorite position - and kissed her head.

"Okay." He whispered and they fell asleep.

**:) Thanks to those who have voted, for those who have not... July 10th!!! I think it was a little OOC for Lorelai to act like that, but she doesn't want to hurt Rory... Was it too weird? In the next chapter I'll show Lane and Zack's dinner as another flashback. Reviews are always welcome - but please no bashing! **


	27. The Town that was Stars Hollow

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever?**

_Disclaimer: Does I seem like the kind of person who could think of such an addicting plot line, and could produce such awesome characters? No, I can use the characters and make a different plot line, but I didn't create it. :)_

**Change of plans...There won't be a flashback of how Lane's date went. Instead, she will be thinking about it, which will lead to more things. ;) Enjoy!**

_Zack kissed me...Oh my god. Our dinner date hadn't been something spectacular, but he had kissed me goodnight! Sure, it may have been a small peck BUT HE KISSED ME!_

Lane rolled over in her bed, remembering the events of a few hours ago. Her heart was still racing from the feel of his lips on hers. She smiled to herself. _I wonder what he's doing right now. For once, I don't hear the video game. Should I go look....? _Lane grinned evilly and sat up. _That would be pretty stalkerish... Or I could be getting a glass of water... I'll just go._

Lane lowered her legs onto the floor and crept out of the room, down the hall and closer to the snores of her room mates.

Seeing Zack, lying in a heap beneath the covers made her silently laugh_. Oh no, what if they're faking sleep again?! _Lane thought and stepped away from the bunk bed and into the kitchen. Just in case one of them was watching her, she took out a cup from the cabinet and turned the sink on as low as possible and pretended to fill her cup. The splashing of water onto the metal sink didn't really help her illusion. Realizing this, she turned the tap off and set the cup down on the counter.

She smiled up at Zack's shape again then darted back into her room. She didn't hear any noise go off, so she assumed they truly were asleep.

Crawling back into bed, Lane attempted to go to sleep.

15 minutes later, she had failed miserably.

She jumped out of bed again, feeling jittery, excited. She wanted to run, jump, wrestle a bull. But nope... only thing worth wrestling in her room was probably the clothes she had at the bottom of her closet from her mother.

She ran in small circles around her room, not knowing how to release her energy.

Grabbing her CD-Player and headphones, she started to dance around to the music blaring in her ears. Minutes later, she got sick of the music and threw the CD-Player back onto her bed.

She opted to dance instead to the rhythm of the way the words that had been beating in her head sounded.

_Zack kissed me! Zack kissed me! He kissed me, he kissed me!_

She collapsed onto her bed, unable to stop smiling. She came back to her senses when the CD-Player jabbed her in the shoulder. Standing up again, she decided to go for a walk.

Tip-toeing out of her room for the second time that night, Lane slipped on her shoes and slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly and Brian snorted loudly. Lane's eyes jumped to Zack, who shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbled something about iguanas and pasta salad, then continued snoring.

Lane swept out into the cool night and closed the door behind her.

Not knowing which direction to walk in, Lane stood on the small porch and looked out at the town that was Stars Hollow. Growing up here, she had grown used to the little things that made this town what it was. She tried to picture it in the eyes of a tourist and laughed.

They would never understand why there was a HardWare Store sign outside of a place that looked like a diner.  
Let alone appreciate the Soda Shop.  
Their eyes would wonder past the Gazzebo, past the benches decorated by the elementary kids.  
Some may be attracted to Andrews book shop, thanks to his eye-catching color scheme in the front window.  
If one was a passerby, they'd stop by Gypsy's and face her crankiness that came from rude customers. But if they were nice, they'd meet a fun and wise person.

Lane sighed, loving this town more and more with each passing day. She was so entranced by the small towns charm that she didn't hear the door creak behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" A soft voice asked.

Lane spun around in shock and nearly collided with Zack.

"What-I-Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Lane said feeling herself blush as Zack moved beside her.

"You just sorta vanished so I came outside, I know you like to come here sometimes."

"How'd you know?"

Zack shrugged. "Not exactly a heavy sleeper."

"Oh-sorry. Didn't know I'd been waking you all those times-"

Zack shook his hand. "Don't worry about it. So, what are you thinking about?"

Lane shrugged and turned back to the town.

"I love this town." She said dreamily, watching Luke's sign flutter in the light breeze.

"Yeah, it's pretty unique isn't?"

Lane nodded, then felt Zack's arms around her.

"You know, Brian came home before we finished saying goodnight."

Lane's cheeks turned scarlet.

Zack moved in closer and soon was giving Lane much more than just a peck.

---

"Sookie, are you _sure _you don't need me there again today?" Lorelai asked impatiently while digging in the freezer for the poptarts.

"_Yes _I'm sure! I heard what Emily wants you to do. Wow, coming from your mom... That's pretty harsh.'

"No, it's just Emily. Are you really _sure_? Because I can still come in-"

"No Lorelai!" Sookie said laughing. "We'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself!" Micheles voice came through.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."

"Ha, I always do."

"So I heard Ms. Patties version of the story. What's yours?"

"Easy. Jess and Rory are engaged, mom doesn't want them to be. Wants me to break them up." Lorelai said, pulling the poptarts out and closing the freezer door with her elbow.

"Wow, that's pretty evil."

"No, like I said. That's Emily Gilmore. Hey, can I _please _do something? Yesterday Babette and Ms. Pattie took turns making sure I wouldn't leave my house. Luke stopped by with food. I felt like a kid! I want to do something!" Lorelai insisted, wripping the packaging of her poptarts.

"Lorelai, you should take some time off. You've worked alot lately."

"Sookie!"

"No Lorelai! I'm calling Babette and telling her to keep watch over you today."

"No Sookie-"

But Sookie was gone, and moments later Babette was entering Lorelai's house.

---

When Rory woke up in her favorite position with Jess, she smiled remembering the events of last night.

She looked up at Jess' face and was surprised to see him smiling down at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Once again, I'm first to wake." He grinned.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you said, you're an insomniac."

He stuck his tongue out right back and the two of them sat up laughing.

"We should call and get this place today." Rory said picking up the newspaper with their soon to be home in it.

Jess nodded, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I'll get started on packing-"

"Want to take a shower with me?" Jess cut her off.

Rory gapsed and threw a pillow at Jess.

"What!?" He laughed, dodging the pillow.

"Perv!"

"What? You're already pregnant with my child!" He grinned.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him and he backed into the bathroom laughing.

Rory went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I don't need the temptation!" She shouted through the door and could almost see the gleam in Jess' eyes.

She heard the shower go off and knew it was okay to start packing. Honestly, there wasn't much to pack.

They'd need alot of boxes for their books, but Rory had been living off of a single bag of clothes and she hadn't seen alot of things to wear on Jess' behalf.

She dug around in the closet looking for whatever bag Jess had brought his clothes in. It was pretty difficult, since with every pile of books she moved, another tumbled onto her.

She finally gave up and emerged from the closet to see Jess leaning against a wall, fully showered and dressed, watching her with a smile.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your bag..." She mumbled.

Jess laughed and reached under the bed and pulled out a worn out duffle bag.

"What is that thing!?"

"It's a duffle bag."

"But-but, it's falling apart!"

Jess shrugged. "Stopped carrying so many things after I left Stars Hollow the second time."

Rory eyed his 'duffle bag' and made a mental note to get him a better one.

"Don't you be thinking to get rid of this thing." Jess said, knowing the look in Rory's eyes.

"I wasn't." She lied and grinned.

"Yes you were!"

"Fine, I was thinking it, but I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Jess nodded and tossed the bag onto the bed, while Rory bent down back into the closet and started pulling out piles of books.

"I called the building." Jess said and Rory straightened up.

"Oh yeah? How'd it go?"

Jess smiled. "The guy told me to stop by some time before tomorrow evening to sign for it and it's all ours."

"That's great!" Rory said dumping the books onto the bed and hugging Jess.

He nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower _by myself_" She added and kissed Jess on the cheek then went into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked behind her.

She partially wanted Jess to come in, but in the end was glad he didn't. She had too much on her mind already without having to be distracted with the pleasures Jess brought.

They were all packed by lunch time, most of the boxes were full with books, Rory had her duffle bag, and Jess had his. The furniture had come with the apartment, except the mattress which Rory and Jess decided to call Luke for help with. The couches had also come with the apartment, which is why Rory and Jess had avoided sitting on them. Plus, they really didn't need to watch TV when there was so much excitement going on the city. The loose pieces of materials in the kitchen such as the few knives, plates, cups and utensils had been put into a box as well.

When they finished packing, they decided to load the car right now and just head down to the apartment and move in right away. Luke had told them he'll meet them at the new building at 4:00PM, and they had agreed.

The hard part was getting all the boxes of books to fit in the car.

In the end, they ended up roping five boxes onto the roof of the car and laughing at how goofy it looked.

Jess went to the office of the building they lived in right now and cleared things up about the old apartment.

They both got in the car, and began the drive up to Yale.

**Authors note is important!**

**You might be wondering why people have to watch Lorelai. It's because I see Lorelai as a strong person, who can't be stopped when she's on a mission. She wants to work, so the only thing her friends can do is make sure she doesn't, since to much stress isn't good.**

**I changed my mind about another thing too. I think I got all the votes I'm going to get. I'll close it tomorrow, (4th of July! I love fireworks!) and then you'll all know the answer to whether or not there will be more The results will be on my profile. Have a great Fourth of July for those of you celebrating. I'll be posting two chapters tommorow since I have nothing better to do. I know, lame. :) **

**The story will all in all have 30 chapters, followed by an epilogue where I answer any questions you may have. **

**By the way, do any of you watch So You Think You Can Dance? **


	28. 32B

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever? **

_Disclaimer: Nah._

**Boy, this was a crappy week, wasn't it? You know Facebook? MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED BY A VIRUS! Yeah, so I had to go through deleting everything and it was so annoying. People are mad at me because the virus got to their computers too! I was so mad. But I'll stop boring you with what's going on in my life and start the chapter...Happy Fourth of July. I'm Beta Reader now! Accepting requests :)**

Jess and Rory arrived right on time at their new apartment building by Yale and saw Luke waiting in his truck, ready to go.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Jess grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hi Luke!!" Rory said and ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Rory!" He smiled and hugged her back.

Rory pulled away and went back to the car to help Jess start taking boxes down. Luke followed.

"Wow, what's with all the boxes?"

"They're mostly books." Rory grinned, handing Luke four boxes.

"Geez!" Luke grunted under the weight.

Jess smiled innocently. "Aw, are the books to heavy?" He asked, as if he was talking to a baby.

Luke straightened up. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are Uncle Luke." Jess grinned taking six boxes and closing the car door.

Rory laughed and pulled out the two duffel bags and slung them onto her shoulder. She then took out three boxes and followed Jess into the building.

Luke, amazed at her strength followed.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked the receptionist.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore, this is my fiance Jess Mariano. We called yesterday for apartment 32B?"

"Hmm, yes. I have your papers right here. I'll need someone to sign."

Jess nodded and set the boxes he was holding down. He took the pen from the holder and scribbled his signature onto the papers.

"And the check?"

Rory nodded and set a box down and pulled out the check from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, here is your key. Welcome to Smithsonian Housing."

"Thanks!" Rory smiled took the key and picked up the box. She followed Jess to the elevator and Luke followed her.

Once inside, Jess hit the 5th floor button and they were going up.

The bell rang when they reached their floor and Rory ran out and down the hall, in search of the apartment. "Jess! Luke! Here it is!" She shouted down the hall and dropped the boxes she was holding and jammed the key into the lock. She turned it and threw the door open.

"How's it look?" Jess asked coming up behind her.

Rory didn't respond, she just picked up the boxes again and ran inside.

"Jess! It's ours!" She grinned and dropped the boxes on the hardwood floor and threw her arms around Jess, who dropped two boxes in shock.

"Wow, nice pick." Luke said putting his boxes down. "Well, I'll go down and get the other boxes." He said clapping his hands together.

Rory and Jess nodded. "I'll come." Jess said.

"I'll start unpacking. Oh my gosh look! There are bookshelves lining the rooms! It's like they knew we were going to move in!"

Jess laughed and kissed Rory on the cheek then followed Luke back down.

Rory collapsed on the polished oak floor and smiled. A thought occurred to her and she pulled out her phone.

"Mom?"

"Loin Fruit?"

"Mom! Jess and I, we got a place by Yale!"

"Ooo. That sounds cool!"

"Yeah, can I come by later to get my car?"

"Sure!"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You sound distant."

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. How does the new place look?"

"It's, it's to perfect to describe."

"Wow, must be some place."

"Yeah, it is. New building. I think we're the first people to move in."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it honey?"

"Can you tell grandma that Jess and I were hoping to have a wedding with Liz and TJ? It's a day before then what they were planning, but Jess really wanted to-"

"Sure honey, I'll-I'll tell her."

"Thanks mom. I hear Jess and Luke coming back so I'm going to go, so I can help."

"Okay, you need anything just give me a call."

"I will."

"Bye babe."

"Bye mom."

Rory hung up and got up to help bring in the boxes with Luke and Jess.

She took three boxes off of Jess' pile and set them aside and then took three off of Luke's.

"Is there anything more?"

"Nope, that was it."

"Wow, seemed alot more when we were packing the car."

"Alright then, so I'll go get the mattress and come back-"

"That's a four hour drive." Jess said eyeing Luke.

"I can manage-"

"Luke, Jess. Let me take you guys to lunch."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know this area, since I go to school a mile and half away. Luke, after you've eaten and relaxed for a bit you can go."

"Um, yeah. Okay."

"Great! Come on, I know this great Chinese place. We'll unpack when we get back."

"We'll need furniture too."

"Well I can get stuff from my Yale dorm, so that's some things. Paris won't mind, she'll be happy to have more room to do things."

"Such as?"

Rory shrugged. "Who know what Paris does when no ones around? All I know is that the room is a mess alot when I come home."

Jess and Luke chuckled and the trio left, Rory carefully closing the door and locking it.

"By the way Jess," Rory whispered catching up to him. "My mom said she'll talk to my grandma about the wedding. We can have it with Liz and TJ."

Jess grinned. "Sweet."

---

Lorelai didn't know how to tell Emily that her grand daughter would be marrying in Stars Hollow, by the Gazebo with her mother in law. She figured straight out would be the best way.

She dialed her parents house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Gilmore Residence." A small voice answered.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Can I talk to My mom?"

"Yes, hold on."

The next voice was Emily's, and she did not sound pleased.

"This call better be to tell me that Rory and Jess aren't getting married-"

"Mom! Would you stop with that already? Do you _want _Rory's kid to grow up without a father?"

That fact shut Emily up.

"What is it Lorelai?"

"Rory wanted me to tell you that she and Jess will be having their wedding with Jess' mother - Liz - and TJ."

Emily was silent.

"When and where will this wedding be?"

"The twenty first in Stars Hollow."

"Fine then." Emily snapped and slammed the phone down.

"Mom, you didn't hang up."

Emily rolled her eyes and put the phone onto it's base.

_That went well... Compared to how it could've gone. _Lorelai thought and turned her phone off.

---

After lunch, Rory took Jess and Luke around the campus and the places to visit close to the campus. Finally, Luke felt he should go and get the mattress.

Jess and Luke left in Luke's truck at 7:00PM and Rory took Jess' car back to Stars Hollow to get her car. Lorelai drove behind her in her car, while Rory took Jess'.

"Mom, I can't wait for you to see the apartment!" Rory squealed when they were heading up. "It's perfect."

She ran down the hall and unlocked the door.

"Ready?"

"Go for it kid!"

"Ta-da!" Rory said throwing the door open.

"Whoa. This _is _nice. Alot nicer than the Yale dorm."

Rory nodded. "It's like.. everything is falling into place."

"Well then you'll be excited to hear this next news!" Lorelai said grinning.

"What?"

"Emily's fine with you and Jess marrying with TJ and Liz!"

Rory grinned. "Yay! Thanks mom!" She threw her arms around Lorelai and laughed.

The mother and daughter started to unpack all the things, Rory had gone up to Yale and gotten her books and clothes. They went out into the shops around the building and bought pillows, blankets, bean bag chairs, lamps and anything you could find in a house. They ordered pizza for dinner and by the time Jess and Luke got back around 11:30, most of the things were unpacked.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Luke! You hungry?"

"Starved!" Jess answered and saw the empty pizza box on the floor.

"We got two pizzas." Rory smiled and walked into the kitchen and brought out the second box.

"Awesome." Jess said and took the box from her and he and Luke began eating.

"Here's some soda." Lorelai said throwing each of them a can.

"Wow, Luke's eating pizza and drinking soda!" Rory laughed.

"I have to die eventually. Plus I'm starved."

Lorelai grinned. "I knew you'd learn sooner or later."

Luke didn't respond. He just chewed.

"Why don't you and Luke stay the night mom?" Rory offered.

"Well I don't mind, Sookie won't let me work. Luke?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess I could call Cesar and ask him to take over for a while."

"Great!" Rory smiled.

"Hey, do you need help getting furniture from Yale?" Luke asked through a mouthful.

Rory shook her head. "I called the movers-"

"They totally rip you off!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, well-"

"I'll go get your furniture in the morning. I'll get a truck myself and do it."

"Luke, it's not that much...a couch and a few tables."

"Ah, then I can get it in my own truck"

"Luke, really it's fine-"

"Let the man help!" Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay then."

They only had the one mattress, so Lorelai decided to make it like camping and threw down some of the pillows and blankets and no one slept on the mattress. They were all so tired they slept like logs on the floor.

The next day was a little hectic. Jess and Luke went up to Yale and got Rory's things out, while Rory and Lorelai went shopping for kitchen items, things for the baby (even though it was early, Lorelai could not resist the cute packaging around the toys) and set up the house.

Around 3:00PM, all the things from Rory's dorm were in the new apartment, and Rory had called and told Paris what was going on. She was thrilled to have her own dorm, but a little dissapointed when she found out about Jess.

Lunch was a mix of all the different restaurants they had seen and when Lorelai and Luke went back to Stars Hollow, Jess and Rory knew they were going to be happy in this apartment.

**Sucky, I know and I'm sorry. CH 29 and 30 are the last two chapters :( I hate to see this story end. I've used up most of my good ideas here! I'm thinking of posting the epilouge at the end of CH 30. Tell me what you think in a review? **


	29. Samuel Gibson

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever? **

_Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFics. I'd be making it real *sparkling lights*_

**Whoa, turns out I _did _have better things to do. Hope you had a great 4th of July, and here is the second to last chapter *sniff sniff* But......... You probably guessed it. I am going to continue! (I realized today the suspense of it all was lost because the poll wasn't blind) First few lines are a little talk-to-the-reader type deal. New character introduced in this chapter, changes Jess and Rory's lives. :) For the better. I own him atleast. (As far as I know)**

School started, and so did Jess' and Rory's lives together. It wasn't much different than their life in New York, except now Jess had found a job, and Rory was busy with school work. How Jess found his job could be called a run in with faith. If you want to call it that.

On the first morning of the second semester, Rory kissed Jess goodbye and each of them got into their cars. Rory driving North towards Yale, and Jess deeper into the town, looking for a writing career.

He started his job hunt at 6:00AM, and by 12 Noon had no luck. He called Rory and the two of them made lunch plans.

On his way up to Yale, Jess passed by a small worn down building with a want ad in the window. Hey, if he couldn't find a writing job, he could start with something small. He parked outside the hut-like shop and got out of his car.

Nearing close to the dirty window, he discovered that the want ad had been up there for ages, and that no body was inside.

Slightly disappointed, Jess was heading back into his car when he saw a boy standing by the wall, trying to find shelter from the chilly January air.

Now if Jess had never met Rory, he would've walked right past the boy. But that is, if he had never met Rory.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The boy looked up at Jess and Jess realized it wasn't a boy at all, but an elderly man crouching down.

His eyes seemed vacant, as if they had seen the last sign of kindness when Hitler attacked.

Wispy threads of hair flew around his wrinkled face.

His lips were blue.

He wore a thin shirt, and worn out trousers. Both were worn down so much they looked as if they were made of tissue paper.

"Yes m'boy?" The man asked in a hoarse whisper.

Jess, not knowing how to ask without looking as if he pitied the man, cleared his throat.

"It's pretty cold today. Could I offer you a warm building and a hearty meal?"

The man looked at Jess, and smiled slightly, revealing a mouth in which a few teeth were missing.

"That would be lovely, but I'm afraid I can't afford to pay you-"

Jess waved the mans worries away. "I don't need any money."

The man nodded and Jess led him back to his car.

He helped him into the car and once inside blasted the heat. At once the man began to warm up.

"Thank you m'boy."

Jess nodded and drove the rest of the way up to Yale. In the five minutes it took, Jess learned an awful lot about Samuel Gibson.

"You see, I have this dream. Of opening a writing company. One that publishes the truth, and the point of view on the world that has been hidden from the human eye. I want my books to speak the truth, and reveal the secrets that mankind has failed to see. But unfortunately, my brother wasted all my money on gambling..." Sam's voice trailed off as Jess approaced Yale.

"Yale! Sweet sweet Yale! I thought I'd never see it again!"

"You were a student here?"

Sam nodded. "One of the top in my class. Set out on my dream. Made my first thousand, then Steve blew it all in one drunk night."

"That's a shame. Mr. Gibson?"

"Yes, m'boy?"

"Would you like to meet my fiance, Rory Gilmore?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Rory Gilmore! What I've heard about her! You have a good one there m'boy, don't let her go."

Jess smiled. "I won't."

"It'd be an honor to meet her."

Jess nodded, got out of the car, and ran over to help Sam out.

"Hey Jess!" Rory smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Rory. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Rory, Samuel Gibson. Sam, Rory Gilmore."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you-"

Sam cut her off and was shaking her hand and thanking her.

"For-for what sir?"

"Please , call me Sam."

"Oh, alright Sam. But what are you thanking me for?"

"For bringing some true writing to the Yale Daily News! I've read your work. Thank you Ms. Gilmore."

"No, thank you! It's great to hear that. I really appreciate it."

Sam let go of Rory's hand and looked up at the large statue.

"I never thought I'd be able to be here again..."

Rory looked curiously at Jess, who more than willingly answered. "Sam went to Yale."

"That I did! I say, do they still have mac and cheese in the cafeteria?" He asked eagerly.

Rory nodded and Sam cried out with glee.

The three set off towards the cafeteria, Sam going on about his adventures at Yale. They arrived at the cafeteria when a thought occurred to Jess.

After they had all gotten their food and sat down, he voiced his idea.

"Sam, the dream you told me about in the car?"

"Yes, what about it m'boy?"

"I'd love to be a writer for that company, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all! If I could start the company, then I would gladly let you join-"

"I can help with that." Rory grinned and looked to Jess.

Jess smiled and looked at Sam, whose eyes were bright with the idea of his dream coming true.

---

Two days after school had started, Sam was a regular visitor to Jess and Rory's apartment. He learned of the coming baby, and was overjoyed. He loved little kids.

Rory went out into town and bought him a few warmer items of clothing, and insisted he take them, and stay with them for a while until his company began to flourish.

Rory called Richard and explained the situation. Upon hearing Sam's full name, Richard became very excited.

"Samuel Gibson! You have re-discovered Samuel Gibson! My, everyone at the alumni thought he died years ago! I'd be honored to help Rory."

"Really? Thank's grandpa! I have another favor to ask you..."

"Sure Rory, what is it?"

"On the twenty first, could you walk me down the aisle?"

"You want me to walk you? Rory! I'd love to!"

Rory grinned. "Thanks grandpa. It's in Stars Hollow."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Could you bring grandma too?"

"Ofcourse!"

"That'd be great. Thank's grandpa."

"You're welcome Rory."

---

The check arrived in the mail the next day and Rory happily gave it to Sam, who danced around in joy.

Jess looked up who owned the building he had found Sam outside of, and asked to buy it.

The man was glad someone had finally offered.

In the few days leading up to their wedding, Rory and Jess were hard at work.

Both of them were helping get the company started, and Rory was at work every night for school. While at school, she pinned up flyers, asking if anybody wanted to work at they soon to be book company. She was surprised to see so many numbers had been ripped off the flyers mere hours after she put them up.

Once again, everything was falling into place.

Three days before their wedding, Rory and Jess collapsed onto their bed, too tired to do much more - Sam bunked on a couch Paris had given them.

Then Rory sat up lightning speed, realizing what day it was.

"Jess!" She said, shaking him awake.

"Huh-what is it?" He asked getting up.

"It's Tuesday night. We're getting married on Saturday."

Jess' jaw dropped. "Liz doesn't know yet!"

"My dress! I don't have a dress!"

"We should call everyone we can to get this straightened out..."

"Can I help?" Sam's voice came through the doorway as he approached the room.

"Not unless you can make a wedding dress appear by Saturday."

"Hmm... Well _I _can't, but I saw one in a store, not to far from here."

Rory smiled and ran over and hugged him. "Thank you Sam!"

Sam laughed. "You're welcome, Rory."

Jess smiled and dialed Liz's number.

It was still relatively early, so Jess figured Liz would be awake. After all, it was only midnight.

"Hullo?"

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jess."

"Jess! How ya doin?"

"I'm doing great... I have a favor to ask you, if it's not too much."

"Sure Jess."

"You heard that Rory and I are engaged right?"

"I sure did."

"Well, can we have a joint wedding with you and TJ?"

"That's on Saturday Jess."

"Yeah, I know... Sorry to call so late but we won't invite any more than three people tops. Everyone else is already going to yours-"

"Sure you can."

"What?"

"Come on down! The minister will be there, he might as well join two couples in holy matrimony. And heck, more than enough tables and food. I planned ahead. "

"Thanks so much Liz- I mean mom."

"You're welcome Jess." Liz smiled.

They gave their goodbyes and Jess turned to tell Rory that it was okay.

"Now we should go buy the dress as soon as possible. If there's a problem my mom can mend it Friday."

Sam smiled as he watched Rory and Jess rejoice.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"Why, I'd be honored to."

**Review? NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING!!! You have any questions about what happened in the story, ask in a review, and I'll answer it in CH. 30. There will be an epilouge and Q&A at the end. **


	30. Knots

**Takes place right at the end of "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels" Jess and Rory are leaving together...will it be forever? **

_Disclaimer: If only, if only..._

***Wedding Music* HERE COME THE BRIDES!**

Saturday approached alot quicker than Rory had expected. It felt as if one minute she was buying her white wedding dress and the next she was at her mothers house, having the dress slightly mended. The dress was a little too big on Rory.

"Rory! You're going to be a bride!" Lorelai cried pinning the cloth slightly closer to Rory's slim body.

"I know mom! I'm so nervous..."

"I wish I knew how you felt..."

"Mom! No, you will know how I feel. Someday, when the right guy comes..."

"Aww, well let's get you to a mirror." Lorelai said standing up and helping Rory of the small stool and leading her out of her room to the bathroom.

"Wow..." Rory breathed, running a hand down the side of her dress. "It fits perfectly now... Thanks mom!"

Lorelai smiled. "You're welcome honey. So, time for your bachelor party!"

"What!? I didn't even know I was having one-"

"Aw now, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't throw you a bachelor party?"

Rory laughed. "Alright then..."

"Come on, let's get you into some party clothes and over to the Inn!"

"The Inn?"

"Yes! That's where we're meeting everyone! Gypsy, Ms. Pattie, Babette, Lane, Sookie, Liz and Lulu!"

Lorelai pulled Rory back to her room and throwing her closet open.

"Here, take these jeans, and this shirt." She said, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright red halter top.

"Mom! I never bought this!" Rory said holding up the shirt.

Lorelai grinned evilly.

"No, I won't wear it."

"Fine, then wear this red one." Lorelai said pulling out another shirt with criss crossing slits down the side.

Rory eyed it hesitantly.

"It's either this or the halter!"

"Fine!" Rory said laughing. Lorelai left the room and Rory quickly changed, thankful that her abdomen was still relatively flat.

When she finished changing, she left her room and saw her mom standing in the kitchen holding two pairs of shoes.

"Black or red?"

Rory looked at both strappy shoes. They were exactly the same, just two different colors.

"Black." She said, taking the shoes.

"Great!" Lorelai grinned and when Rory had her shoes on, they left into the cool night.

"Mom! It's freezing!"

"We won't be outside! Don't worry!" Lorelai said getting into her car.

Rory jumped in and blasted the heat.

Lorelai grinned. "Ready soon to be bride?"

"Yeah!" Rory said, suddenly excited for the night. "Wait, should I tell Jess I'm having a party so that he could have one too?"

Lorelai smiled. "Already taken care of. Luke said he'll take him to TJ's."

Rory nodded and Lorelai backed away from their house and dove down the street towards the Inn.

---

Rory woke with a throbbing headache. She sat up and saw she was in a room at the Inn, with Gypsy, Ms. Pattie, Babette, Lane, Sookie, Liz, Lulu and her mother lying around the room, all still asleep. She checked the digital clock on the bedside table and gasped.

It was 9:30.

Liz and Rory had to be at the Gazebo at 11:00.

"Mom! Liz! Sookie!" Rory cried and shook the person next to her awake.

Gypsy sat up groggily. "What is it?"

"Liz!" Rory said, waking the other bride.

"Huh!?"

"It's 9:30!"

When the time reached Lorelai's ears she snapped awake.

"Rory! Get in the car. Ms. Pattie!" Lorelai said shaking the dance teacher awake.

"What is it?" Ms. Pattie asked sitting up.

"Take Liz! It's 9:32! We have to get them ready!"

"Yes, dear." Ms. Pattie said and shook Babette awake.

They woke Lulu, Sookie and Lane then they all parted their own ways.

Lorelai, Sookie and Lane helped Rory get ready, and , Babette and Gypsy helped Liz. Lulu ran to atleast three different stores buying last minute accessories.

After a cloud of hairspray, dozens of clips, lots of make up and a can of red bull each, Liz and Rory each made their way to the Gazebo.

The plan had been that both of the brides would walk down the aisle together, each accompanied by their father. But in this case, Rory would be walked with Richard, and Liz had asked Luke to walk her.

"Good luck honey!" Lorelai said kissing Rory on the head then leaving to sit in one of the seats. She put her bag down beside her, saving a seat for Luke.

Rory and Liz nervously waited in a small tent that had been set up, a few feet away from where the ceremony would take place.

"You're marrying my son." Liz said, smiling at Rory.

"That'll be something, won't it? I'm getting married the same day as my mother in law..."

Liz smiled and hugged Rory.

"You're going to make a great mom-in-law Liz."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait for you to be my daughter. I hear my grand child is already on it's way?"

Rory nodded and affectionately touched her abdomen.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"Thanks Liz."

"If everyone is ready, we would like to start the ceremony." The ministers voice came through the tent and a knot formed in Rory's stomach.

"Let's go." Liz said, smiling bravely.

When the music began to play, Rory and Liz walked out into the open air. TJ's nieces walked down the aisle first, littering the ground with flower petals.

They walked down toward where Richard and Luke were standing. Richard smiled proudly at Rory, and took her arm. Luke did the same with Liz.

Liz and Luke walked down the aisle first, TJ froze at the sight of Liz. He smiled, and she grinned back.

Rory looked for Jess and saw him standing off to the side, wearing a suit. He stared at Rory, taking in her chocolate brown curls, her soft skin, the flowing dress. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning to widely.

While the minister started the ceremony with TJ and Liz, Richard led Rory to a seat in the front. They sat down, Richard beside Emily who was trying to look cheerful, and Rory sat down and Jess came and joined her.

_So what if it's not 100% traditional? I'm happy. _Rory thought, smiling at Jess.

The knots in Rory's stomach grew tighter as she watched Liz and TJ pledge their love for each other, and exchange their first kiss as husband and wife.

Finally, it was her turn.

Jess went up to the stairs first, and Richard followed with Rory.

"Who gives this bride away?" The minister asked, smiling at Rory. _I feel as if just yesterday I was giving her Halloween candy..._ He thought to himself.

"I, Richard Gilmore give this bride away." Richard smiled and Rory stepped away from him and joined Jess on the stairs.

"Today we are gathered to join our second couple in holy matrimony." The minister began and Lorelai smiled at Luke and he took his hand in hers.

"If we may have the rings?"

Sam stepped up and presented Jess with Rory's ring, and Lane gave Rory Jess' ring.

"Do you, Jess Mariano, take Rory Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, in rich times and poor, for better or for worse? Do you promise to love her, and take care of her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jess smiled at Rory.

"I do." He slid the ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Rory Gilmore, take Jess Mariano to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be by his side, in sickness and in health, in rich times and poor, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Rory smiled at Jess.

"I do." She slid the plain silver ring onto his finger.

"Congratulations. Jess, you may kiss the bride."

---

_Seven and a half months later, Rory and Jess' baby was born. A handsome boy. They named him Sam, after Sam Gibson. Sam was made godfather, and was there to see his god-son turn age of one. Sadly, Sam passed away weeks after that, thus the role of godfather was handed to Luke. Rory insisted Lorelai also be a godmother, and so Jess agreed. In Sam's will, he had left the book company to Jess, who took over with full acceptance. Rory joined the company, and she and Jess worked hard, side by side. Soon they were one of the number one company's on the charts. Sam Jr.'s first words were his own name. Rory and Jess spent the summer in Stars Hollow, letting Sam grow in the warmth and comfort Rory had grown in. Everything fell into place, and Rory wouldn't have had it any other way._

**:) I'm taking a small break from writing, because I need to further develop my ideas for the other "missing moments."**

**Rory's dress is on my profile page.**


End file.
